


Querido México.

by Kiara_S



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: +18, CountryHumans - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, NGA, NotGoordAttractions, Psychology, Violence, usamex - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_S/pseuds/Kiara_S
Summary: Últimamente Usa ha notado que su lindo latino se encuentra muy cansado, tan angustiado, estresado y tal vez y solo tal vez podía jurar que podía verlo depresivo, pareciera que el trabajo lo ha estado fatigando demasiado.Realmente el estadounidense no entendía cómo es posible que México siga trabajando para el soviético, después de todo el mundo ahora vivía con una "tranquilidad" no hacía falta que el mexicano hiciera planes, estrategias, cálculos muy laboriosos para ayudar a URSS y peor aún es que pareciera que no le importaba el bien estar de su "empleado".Usa al estar tan preocupado por su ex novio y tan querido México, decidió invitarlo a una fiesta que se daría en su país en la ciudad de New York.¿Qué podría salir mal?//Muy buenas querido lector, este fanfiction es dedicado para la maravillosa Danny. La creadora de este creativo Au llamado NotGoodAttracttions, aqui les dejo el link de la artista Danny sin mas que decir disfruten de esta obra literaria.https://www.facebook.com/DaFriix/?epa=SEARCH_BOX
Relationships: Mexico/United States (Anthropomorphic)





	Querido México.

**Author's Note:**

> //Notas del autor: Agradezco a la creadora del Au NGA por permitirme hacer otro maravilloso fanfic con sus personajes. Espero que disfruten de mi humilde obra literia mis queridos lectores.
> 
> Espero que disfruten de este one-shot.

**ADVERTENCIA.**

**ESTE ONE-SHOT CONTIENE TEMÁTICA ADULTA, COMO TEMAS MUY DELICADOS QUE ALGUNOS ESPECTADORES PUEDA INCOMODAR, SI A PESAR DE QUE HAS LEIDO LA ADVERTENCIA QUIERES SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTAS BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO, SE CONSIDERA DISCRECIÓN. FUISTE ADVERTIDO.**

**+18**

Solo se podían escuchar los gritos retumbando casi por toda esa mansión fueron tan fuertes viniendo de dos adultos, parecían que estaban a punto de matarse pero dejando en claro que iban a llegar a ese extremo si no los detenían. Mientras que tres niños ya hacían fuera de la estancia en el patio de entrenamiento siendo oyentes de tan horribles palabras, uno de esos pequeños ya hacia sentada en el suelo mientras con sus manos tapaba sus oídos y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, se podía notar que esta niña de cabello rubio le asustaba oír esa discusión, el otro infante con una estatura un poco mayor que la jovencita solo estaba parado estático con la mirada seria, observando la ventana donde se supone que es la oficina de ese monstruo que llamaban padre, la cual en esta se dejaba ver dos siluetas una de ellas pertenecía a su progenitor mientras que la otra siendo está más pequeña y delgada quien es de su cuidador, el mayor de los hermanos estaba ha lado de su amada hermanita que con una de sus manos sobaba su espalda para ayudar a tranquilizarla, dejando ver su expresión de preocupación y tristeza. Pues el latino se había encerrado con ese tirano y tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño.

\- Они кричали уже несколько часов ...( Han estado gritado por horas...)- Pronuncio Ucrania aun sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

\- Я ... я ... боюсь (Tengo... tengo... miedo)- Repitió una y otra vez Bielorrusia, que bajo el toque de Rusia este pudo sentir como su pequeña hermana comenzaba a temblar.- Мексика ... Я не хочу ... Я не хочу, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось (México... no quiero... no quiero, que le pase nada).

\- Сестра ... с ним ничего не случится, пожалуйста, успокойся.( Hermana... no le pasara nada, pero por favor tranquilízate.)- Rusia quería poder abrazar a su linda hermana, pero cuando trataba de abrir sus brazos para poder tomarla, este se detenía abruptamente ya que sentía tanto miedo de poder abrazar a sus familiares, URSS decía que esas clases de afecto los hacia ver débiles y Rusia no era débil, él debía ser fuerte para poder proteger a sus hermanos y al señor México oh eso pensaba este niño. Notando sus gestos de dolor, por desear tanto por poder compartir este afecto cálido con su familia que tuvo que abrazarse así mismo para suprimir esa sensación de impotencia y frustración, podía ver como su cuerpo temblaba ante estos sentimientos negativos.

\- Я больше не могу этого делать! Мне нужно вытащить оттуда мистера Мексики!( ¡No puedo más!, ¡Tengo que sacar a señor México de ahí!)- Grito con valor Ucrania, apretando sus puños con fuerza fue tan decidido en su elección que comenzó a caminar a la dirección de la mansión, provocando que Rusia y Bela salieran de golpe de sus trances.

Rusia alarmado se levantó de su lugar a lado de Bela para poder correr detrás de su hermano y con rapidez tomo su brazo para detenerlo antes de que diera otro paso dentro de esa casa del terror.- Вы с ума сошли?! , Если ты пойдешь туда, отец тебя обидит!( ¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡Si vas ahí, padre te hará daño!).- El niño grito a su hermano dejando en claro que no lo dejaría ir, provocando que Ucrania se molestara por haberlo parado, por lo que arrebato de su hermano su mano para poder enfrentarlo de frente.

-Но мистер Мексика тоже там один с НЕУДАЧНЫМ!( ¡Pero señor Mexico también está ahí solo con ese DESGRACIADO!)- Ucrania rápidamente se tapó su boca y un gran terror lo invadió por todo su cuerpo pues había maldecido a su padre, el pequeño comenzó a temblar y a hiperventilarse orando a dios que por favor no lo haya escuchado URSS.- Нет-нет-нет ... Я просто оскорбил его ...( No no no ... acabo de insultarlo ...)- El comenzó a buscar a todas direcciones a Urss para asegurarse que lo no hubiera oído, pero volvió su vista a la ventana de su oficina dejando en claro que estaba más concentrado en gritarle al Mexicano que escuchar el grito de su hijo maldiciéndolo. Rusia tomo los hombros de Ucrania para sacarlo de su shock, y comenzar a sacudirlo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Брата его здесь нет, все нормально. Озноб.( Hermano él no está aquí, todo está bien. Tranquilo... Tranquilo.)- Rusia menciono a su asustado hermano que parecía entrara a un colapso, pero al agitarlo y traerlo a la realidad pudo evitarlo. Parecía que la voz del mayor de los hermanos se notaba un tanto nerviosa pero se mantenía firme como podía.

-Но наш смотритель ... мистер Мексика ... я ... я не ...( Pero nuestro cuidador ... señor México ... yo ... yo no ...).

-Я ПОЙДУ НА ЭТО! (¡YO IRE POR EL!)- Grito Rusia interrumpiendo a su hermano de golpe, haciendo que Ucrania que estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico se quedara en shock y callara.- Я пойду за мистером Мексикой, но, пожалуйста, оставайтесь здесь и позаботьтесь о нашей сестре. Пожалуйста, Украина, останься здесь, я поищу Мексику ...( Iré por el señor México, pero por favor quédate aquí y cuida de nuestra hermana. Por favor Ucrania quédate aquí, yo buscare a México...).-Volvió a repetir pero esta vez sonaba muy agitado y al mismo tiempo se notaba que le había costado tanto en pronunciar esas palabra.

-Не Россия! ... не уходи ... не хочу. Что, если это что-то с вами сделает? (¡Rusia no!... no vayas... no quiero. ¿y si te hace algo?)- Bielorrusia chillo, mientras se levantaba poco a poco de su lugar, ella al fin pudo tener el coraje para poder hablar y acercarse al mayor. Esta se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar.- Не оставляй нас одних ...( No nos dejes solos...).- Y ese fue el quiebre de la niña pues esta comenzó a sollozar como a hipear y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia Rusia para abrazarlo, en busca de detenerlo.

El ruso comenzó a sentir como su hermana temblaba por su toque, y sus lágrimas mojaban su camisa. El dolor que sintió en su pecho se volvió más intenso al ver y escuchar a su hermana llorar, pero al mismo tiempo el temor de ser descubiertos por su padre al comportarse de manera tan "débil", el también deseaba corresponderle el gesto, quería apretarla tanto a su cuerpo y llorar con ella. Pero el pavor de que URSS los cachara haciendo algo tan imperdonable como llorar o abrazarse seria su perdición, el niño opto por separar a su hermana de él y poder ayudar a limpiar sus ojos con sus dedos de manera delicada quitando sus lágrimas.- Бэла, не плачь, не вижу отца. Я буду в порядке ... но, пожалуйста, не замечай, что ты слабый. Я тоже не хочу причинять тебе боль (Bela no llores, que no te vea padre. Estaré bien... pero por favor que no vea que estas siendo débil. Tampoco quiero que te lastime).

-Вы обещаете, что с вами все будет в порядке (¿prometes que estarás bien?)

-обещаю (Lo prometo).- Rusia se separó de su hermana pequeña, para poder darle la espalda y así adentrarse a las fauces del infierno siendo su propio "hogar". Bela y Ucrania lo vieron marchar, deseándole la mejor suerte posible.

Bela aún se notaba que temblaba, su hermano como pudo le dio palmaditas en su espalda para calmarla dejando en claro que él estaba igual de asustado, pero la misma cobardía de ellos no les permitía acompañar a su valiente y gran hermano mayor.

Rusia caminaba directamente hacia la oficina de su padre, para poder sacar a México de ahí. Pero pareciera que mientras más se acercaba su respiración empeoraba y su corazón comenzara a volverse frenético, dejándose escuchar los sonidos latentes fuertes dejando en claro que estaba comenzando a asustarse, parecía que el ambiente se volvía aún más pesado y unas ganas incontrolables de llorar comenzaban a apoderarse de él, a sus tan solo 14 años no debería vivir este estrés mental como trauma por culpa de su padre. Cuando al fin quedo enfrente de la puerta de URSS, este dio una gran bocanada de aire para armarse de valor y poder tocarla pero fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando México salió de golpe, por mucho sorprendiendo a Rusia y más ahora que podía notar el aspecto del mexicano siendo este deteriorado, debajo de sus hermosos ojos castaños decoraban unas ojeras notando que no había dormido bien o tal vez no había reconciliado el sueño, aparte de que su piel se notaba aún más pálida. Eso se le hizo muy extraño al niño estaba a punto de preguntar por su bien estar pero México al verlo solo contesto.

-¿Rusia que haces aquí pequeño?- Pregunto el joven adulto de tan solo 21 años, con un tono de confusión y al mismo tiempo tranquilo provocando que el corazón del niño se relajara de sobre manera.

-Я ... это заняло много времени, я волновался за вас, мистер Мексика (Yo... tardaba mucho, estaba preocupado por ti señor México)- Pronuncio un tanto nervioso bajando un poco la cabeza.

\- Oh mi niño tan chulo... je je todo está bien solo estaba hablando con...- México estaba a punto de decir algo pero el padre de los niños interrumpió con una voz autoritaria.

-Россия, кто тебе разрешил приехать сюда? (Rusia, ¿quién te dio permiso de venir aquí?). – Urss se puso detrás de México para mirar a su cría que este levanto la mirada para verlo, dejando notar que se sentía aterrorizado y al mismo tiempo nervioso. Este abrió suavemente su boca para poder contestarle pero México termino por salvarle en ese momento.

-¿Que no escuchaste? El vino a ver como estaba, al menos el si se preocupa por mi bien estar... - México se puso delante de Rusia para que su padre no se fuera contra él, lo conocía perfectamente y no permitiría que le se desquitara con el niño.- Ahora si me permites quiero disfrutar de mis vacaciones, vamos Rusia ayúdame a empacar unas cosas.- Ni siquiera dejo hablar a URSS pues este tomo de la mano de Rusia y termino por llevárselo de ahí. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto del mexicano.- Tranquilo, todo estará bien pequeño.- México miro a Rusia aun sin soltarle la mano, y así dedicarle una sonrisa que provoco por sonrojar al niño y al mismo tiempo devolverle la sonrisa.

Cuando al fin llegaron al cuarto, México comenzó a sacar una maleta y así empezó a empacar su ropa. Mientras Rusia ayudaba a doblarla para acomodarla.- Почему ты уезжаешь из Мексики? (¿por qué se va señor México?).- Pregunto un desanimado Rusia al escuchar que México los dejaría solos a merced de ese monstruo.

-Necesito descansar... solo mírame Rusia, estoy cansado, estresado, angustiado. Lo siento por irme pero en verdad necesito esto.- Pronuncio el latino con un tono de voz algo apagada, dejando en claro su salud física y emocional estaba terrible. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería irse, no podía dejar a sus niños con el aun sabiendo como los trataría aun cuando se fuera. Pero una parte de el deseaba alejarse he ir con Estados Unidos para poder disfrutar de un merecido descanso con él y más que el propio Usa lo había invitado a una fiesta a New York.

-Я понимаю. (Lo comprendo)- EL niño termino por sentarse en la cama y estirar sus pequeños pies, trabajar para su padre debió fatigarlo muchísimo. -Вы вернетесь, сэр, Мексика? (¿va a volver verdad señor México?)- Pregunto el pequeño ya que una parte de él, comenzó a sentir un pánico al pensar que México ya no volvería. Pero sintio que una mano retiraba su ushaka de su cabeza para poder acariciarlo con ternura.

\- Por supuesto que volveré Rusia, no podría dejarlos solos a ti y a tus hermanos, tranquilo solo será por poco tiempo.- México aún sonreía en busca de calmar al niño, este solo asintió también sonriéndole. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el latino se balanceo hacia el para tomarlo con sus brazos y poder abrazarlo con calidez. Rusia estaba a punto de decir algo pues de nuevo el pánico se apodero de él, si su padre lo veía ahora si presentía que lo mataría y eso lo aterro tanto.- No Rusia, tu papa no está aquí. Solo estamos tú y yo... tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Las palabras del mayor, provoco que el niño comenzara a relajarse y pudo disfrutar de ese toque tan hermoso. Realmente deseaba con todo su ser creer en sus palabras, pero aun sentía esa sensación que tarde o temprano URSS lo sabría, pero aun así decidió enfrentar ese castigo en futuro y con mayor valor que pudo ahora, poco a poco sus manos temblorosas subían hacia México para poder corresponder a su acción tan amorosa. - Мы будем ждать вас, мистер Мексика ... столько отдайте отдыху. (Lo estaremos esperando señor México... por favor disfrute tanto en sus vacaciones).

-Lo hare...-México se separó del niño y así pudo terminar de empacar sus cosas. Ambos fueron al patio para poder ir con los demás niños para que el latino pudiera despedirse de manera correcta.

-Ты скоро вернешься? (¿va a regresar pronto?)- Pregunto una Bela ansiosa por saber la respuesta de su cuidador.

-Por supuesto mi niña, solo serán vacaciones cortas jeje mientras tanto pórtense bien mientras regreso.- México acaricio la cabeza de cada uno, y así pudo retirarse mientras que el mayor de los hermanos lo seguía pues le ayudaba con sus maletas, para subirlo en el carro que lo llevaría a un aeropuerto.- ¡Gracias Rusia!, por cierto tu sigue cuidado de tus hermanos... -Suavemente México acaricio su mejilla para darle un poco de confort pues el niño parecía decaído por su partida.- Estaré de vuelta antes que cante un gallo, mientras tanto tu sigue cuidando de ellos.

\- да (si) – Rusia contesto determinado pues en ese lapso se aseguraría que sus hermanos no les pasara nada.

Así México se subió al carro y este comenzó avanzar mientras el niño miraba como desaparecía el carro de su vista, cuando al fin no veía el carro el jovencito volvió a sentir ese pánico porque los sonidos de unas pisadas pesadas comenzaban acercarse a él, el retumbar de su corazón se volvió cada vez más pesado y fuerte pero la situación empeoro cuando una mano roja tomo la nuca del niño y recorriendo hasta su garganta para por fin llegar a su hombro.- Россия иди внутрь, мы с тобой поговорим позже ...( Rusia ve a dentro, tu y yo hablaremos más tarde ...)- El pequeño siguió la orden de su padre sin rechistar, solo caminando hacia la mansión que sería espectadora de un terrible trato que esperaría. URSS solo se quedó en el mismo lugar que su hijo y México donde se habían despedido solo espero unos minutos más, tal vez esperando algo o solo reflexionando por todo lo sucedido pero lo único que llego a concluir fue su malestar en su pecho porque por su culpa México se fue quien sabe a dónde y no lo vería por un tiempo, el soviético no supo identificar esa sensación pero no había tiempo ya para pensar así que entro a su hogar.

El latino sentía como de su pecho se clavaban tantas navajas, pero era un dolor tolerable ya que esto es producto de su tristeza al dejar esos niños atrás, era lo mejor para él ya que su salud empeoro por culpa de las contaste peleas con el "amor" de su vida y eso provoco que el mexicano entrara en depresión, a veces odiaba tanto a URSS por su trato pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de amarlo. Definitivamente México tenía un lio mental, así que este saco su celular de su bolsillo del pantalón para poder marcarle a Usa, solo tardo tres tonos cuando al fin contesto.

-Mex, what a joy you are calling, are you ready for the night? (Mex, que alegría que llamas, ¿estás listo para la noche?).- Pregunto un energético Usa dejando en claro que estaba emocionado por tenerlo en un rato a lado suyo.

-Por supuesto, no sé cómo se te ocurrió invitarme a una fiesta Usa. Pero sinceramente necesitaba salir de mi trabajo. Gracias Usa- Pronuncio el latino.

Las gracias del mexicano hicieron que Usa le diera un vuelco a en su corazón, realmente no debería de agradecer simplemente solo quería buscar una excusa perfecta para tenerlo con el de nuevo, hace tiempo el mexicano y el habían tenido unas video llamadas para poder hablar como los buenos amigos que se quedaron después de su ruptura eso ya hace años, y pudo notar que su querido mexicano estaba decaído y ni hablar físicamente. A sí que al estadounidense se le ocurrió invitarlo a una fiesta que haría y que varios country asistirían, aparte de que aprovecharía cada momento para poder enamorarlo otra vez, Usa a pesar de todo el seguía teniendo ese sentimiento por México aparte de que ya tenía un plan para conquistarlo.- Don't thank Mex, I just wanted to. Well I'll be waiting for you at the airport... (No agradezcas Mex, solo quería hacerlo. Bueno te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto...).

México solo asintió así se la pasaron hablando hasta que el joven adulto por fin había llegado al aeropuerto para tomar su avión y tuvo que colgarle a Usa para poder entrar.

Estados Unidos se encontraba en "su" cama acostado y en su manos agarraba su celular que solo releía una y otra vez los mensajes de chat que tuvo con México, este solo tenía una sonrisa enamorada hacia ese lindo country.

-Brother, you will drool if you continue like this. (Hermano se te va caer la baba si sigues así)- Canadá se burló de su propio hermano, provocando que Usa se levantara de golpe de la cama y poder mostrarle su dedo del medio, incitando que su hermanito se echara a reír.- Aussi, la question ici est ... pourquoi dans ma chambre est-ce que j'utilise? (Además, la pregunta aquí es... ¿porque en mi cuarto Usa?).- Pregunto de nuevo Canadá aun observando a su hermano, pues prefirió ponerle pausa a sus estudios ya que se encontraba sentado enfrente de su escritorio donde se notaba unos libros y cuadernos un poco desordenados.

-Because your bed is softer than mine. (Porque tu cama es más suave que la mía.)- Respondió Estados Unidos a su hermanito aun teniendo su linda sonrisa. Que al estar sentado en su silla solo se volteo para poder verlo.

-But you can ask dad to buy you a new bed or you can buy your own. You are of age brother. (Pero puedes pedirle a papá que te compre una nueva cama o puedes comprar la tuya propia. Ya eres mayor de edad hermano.)- El pequeño solo suspiro por lo que mejor se levantó de su asiento y poder acostarse a lado de su hermano mayor.

-So that if so I would have no excuse to bother. (Para que si así no tendría excusa para molestarte hermano.)- Canadá iba a reprocharle pero Usa con rapidez lo atrapo con sus brazos y así poder con su mano en forma de puño frotar con fuerza la cabeza de su hermanito. Este comenzó a chillar de molestia pues Usa siempre buscaba una manera de fastidiarlo de esta manera, pero vengativamente fue hacer lo posible para zafarse de su hermano y poder abrazarlo del cuello con su brazo y su mano libre también frotar su puño con la cabeza de Estados Unidos, ambos hermanos forcejeaban para ver quien frotaban a quien hasta que estos terminaron tumbarse en la cama a carcajadas pues les divertía jugar siempre de esa manera.

-Hahaha This time it was a draw. (Jajaja Esta vez fue empate.)- Usa pronuncio entre risas mientras ponía su mano en su estómago ya que comenzaba a dolerle por tanto reír.

-Tu verras la prochaine fois que je te battrai mon frère (Ya verás a la próxima voy a ganarte hermano)- Dijo Canadá de manera determinada mientras miraba al mayor.

-I want to see that little Canada. (Eso quiero verlo Canadá chiquito.)- Usa contesto en un tono bromista.

-Don't call me that brother!(¡No me llames así hermano!).- Canadá dijo en medio de bufidos por ese tonto apodo. Solo se levantó para caminar a su escritorio- Well enough games, I'm going to study for the next exam. (Bueno basta de juegos, voy a estudiar para el examen que viene.)

-Bitter pfff, let's go Canada join us to the party. ( pfff amargado, vamos Canadá acompáñame a la fiesta.)

-I already told you no, this exam is very important to me. (Ya te dije que no, es muy importante para mí este examen.)- Respondió Canadá resoplando por la insistencia de su hermano fiestero.

-whatever. (Como sea).- Usa comenzó a retirarse la ropa ya que su plan ahora era bañarse.- But when I upload the photos to the virtual network, I don't want you to complain about not seeing gone. (Pero cuando suba las fotos a la red virtual, no quiero que te quejes por no haber venido.)- Estados Unidos se puso de lado de su hermano recargado su mano en el escritorio mientras le dedicaba una mirada burlona acompañada de una sonrisa soberbia.

-Yes, of course, I will be very jealous of your party full of alcohol and ... (Sí, claro, estaré muy celoso de tu fiesta llena de alcohol y...).- Pero Canadá dejo de hablar porque su hermano estúpido estaba desnudo enfrente de él y su Mirada capto como Usa no tenía pudor en ocultar su miembro. Eso provocó que el niño se sonrojara de la pura vergüenza y agarro su libro para taparse la cara.- BY GOD BROTHER DRESS UP! (¡POR DIOS HERMANO VISTETE!).

-jajajaja come on Canada like you've never seen my sausage (Vamos Canadá como si nunca hubieras vitos mi salchicha)- Usa dijo burlonamente, al ver la reacción de su hermanito avergonzado hecho un puño de nervios. Por lo que se acercó más- Come Canada give your brother a big hug before I go.( Ven Canadá dale un abrazo fuerte a tu hermano antes de que me vaya.)- Estados Unidos extendió sus brazos y trato de abrazar a su hermanito que comenzaba a gritar que se alejara mientras aún tenía ese libro cubriendo su carita.

-Don't call him a sausage, you idiot!, I'LL TELL DAD IF YOU DON'T LEAVE! (¡No le digas salchicha pedazo de idiota!, ¡LE DIRE A PAPA SI NO TE ALEJAS!).- El pequeño gritaba mientras traba de alejar a su hermano y su brazo pudo sentir algo blando.- OH GOD THAT DISGUSTING I ALREADY TOUCHED IT, I'LL TELL DAD, I'LL TELL IT! (¡OH DIOS QUE ASCO YA LO TOQUE, LE DIRE A PAPA, SE LO DIRE!).

Usa rápidamente se alejó de su hermano este comenzó a reírse sin piedad, ver a su hermano así aparte de la broma realmente se divirtió muchísimo. Pero también no quería excederse y recibir un tremendo regaño de UK.- Well, you win, don't tell dad. I'm going to take a bath, little brother. (Bien bien tu ganas, no le digas a papa. Ja voy a bañarme hermanito).- Usa se fue hacia el baño dejando al fin solo a su hermano que pudo alcanzar a verle su trasero desnudo provocando que este sintiera escalofríos.

Canadá al fin dio un suspiro largo y comenzó a pensar, hasta que recordó la palabra salchicha.- Damn it, I won't be able to see sausages the same way anymore. (Maldita sea, ya no podre ver las salchichas de la misma manera.)- Respondió el pequeño muy molesto ya que su hermano había arruinado esa imagen de la comida.

Solo pasaron las horas y Estados Unidos prácticamente ya estaba vestido y con sus cosas preparadas para ir a recoger a México, este se despidió de su hermano que aún le reclamaba por lo sucedido pero este solo lo callo dándole un abrazo fuerte cosa que Canadá correspondió al gesto.- Remember dad will arrive more night, I will arrive in the morning. (Recuerda papá llegara más noche, yo llegare en la mañana).

-Brother ... this time I won't be able to watch you, you promise me that you won't do that again?... (Hermano... esta vez no podre vigilarte, ¿me prometes que no harás de nuevo eso?...)- Su hermanito pregunto ocultando su cara en su pecho, eso hizo que Estados Unidos temblara por sus palabras. Pues su hermano siempre estuvo ahí para el cuándo el dejo esa mierda atrás, a pesar que a un le costaba controlarse, pero aun así no quería decepcionarlo.

-I promise.- Y con eso se despidió de Canadá acariciando su cabeza con ternura, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a Salir de su casa pero antes de ir un paso adelante su hermano lo detuvo cosa que Usa tuvo que voltear para saber que pasaba.

-Since you're going out ... don't forget to buy me that little hat, brother. (Ya que vas a salir... no olvides comprarme ese gorrito hermano.)- Dijo el chico mientras miraba a su hermano un poco sonrojado por pedirlo es gorro que tanto quería.

\- The one with the raccoon tail? (¿El de colita de mapache?)- el niño al escucharlo asintió con su cabeza.- Of course Canada, if I find it I'll buy it for you and if I don't I promise I'll look for it before your birthday. (Por supuesto Canadá, si lo encuentro te lo compro y si no te prometo que lo buscare antes de tu cumpleaños).- y con eso Estados Unidos se retiró, dejando a su hermanito solo para poder recoger a México.

México al fin había llegado al aeropuerto de Estados Unidos, en la ciudad de Nueva York. Con su mirada buscaba entre la gente a Usa quien se supone que debería recogerlo.

-were you looking for me? (¿Me buscabas?)- Pregunto el Americano mientras se ponía detrás del latino para sorprenderlo, provocando que el mexicano brincara un poco por el susto este solo bufo y le dio un suave golpe a Usa, pero el latino solo termino por abrazarlo dejando en claro que lo extrañaba.- Good to see you again. (Me alegro verte de nuevo).

-Si yo también estoy feliz de verte Usa, bueno entonces ¿Dónde será la fiesta?-Pregunto con una sonrisa correspondiendo al abrazo de su "amigo". Su pecho que guardaba el estrés se sintió un poco más aliviado al estar al lado del americano, pues el en verdad quería esto y más ahora que necesitaba de liberarse de ese ambiente estresante que URSS le causaba.

\- Oh it will be in a hotel. But in the meantime, what do you think if we go to eat something? (Oh será en un hotel. Pero mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?)- Pregunto Usa aun abrazando a su querido latino y con su mano acariciaba un poco su cabeza.

\- Me parece bien Usa, estoy hambriento además tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿no es así?.- Ese último comentario lo dijo con un tono de voz un tanto picarona, y su mejilla lo pego en su pecho como si fuera un gatito buscando afecto y ni hablar cuando uno de sus dedos hacia círculos en uno de sus pectorales. Pero los ojos de México demostraban que solo bromeaba ya que en cierto punto le encantaba hacerle ese tipo de bromas, que provocaba que Usa se sonrojara un poco al ver una imagen tan interesante del latino, pero este término por romper sus ilusiones separándose de el para fingir que nada había ocurrido.- Vamos Usa, la comida nos espera.

-Damn provocateur ... (Maldito provocador).- Susurro Usa sonrojado pues quería seguir sintiendo su toque. Los dos jóvenes solo se fueron de ese lugar para ir a un restaurante cerca para poder comer. Ahora si podía decirse que Usa comenzó a poner en práctica su plan.

Porque en el momento de llegar al restaurante él ya había reservado una mesa para ellos dos, tuvieron que dejar las maletas el carro de Estados Unidos. Mientras que ellos estaban comiendo y conversando alegremente.

-Vaya si eres malo con tu hermanito Usa, si tu papa se entera no te salvaras de los regaños jiji- Respondió México entre risas, mientras llevaba otro bocado a su boca atrapándolo con sus labios tan tentadores.

Estados Unidos tuvo que mirar otro lado para no observar los labios del mexicano ya que su deseo por besarlos se volvió más poderoso. Este solo se rio un poco, ya que le había contado la pequeña broma que le hizo a Canadá.- The good news is that you don't know and you won't. (Lo bueno es que no lo sabe y no lo hará).- Pero había otra cosa que llamo la atención del americano, pues al ver otra vez a México pudo notar mejor su aspecto dejando ver que estaba decaído y su ojeras era signo de eso.- Why do you work with the Mex? Only that job is clear that it does not leave you anything good. (¿Por qué trabajas con el Mex?, Solo ese trabajo se ve que no te deja nada bueno).- SU voz sonaba preocupada.

-No lose. Supongo que no quiero dejar a esos niños solos- México mintió ante ese pretexto, la realidad es que él amaba a URSS y no quería irse de ahí ya que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento. Realmente se sentí aun hipócrita, porque parecía que le importaba más ese soviético que los propios niños que se encargó de cuidar en esos momentos. - ¿No es algo tonto?

-Not at all, I guess I would also do the same, after all you say they are the same age as my brother. (Para nada, supongo que también haría lo mismo, después de todo dices que tienen la misma edad que mi hermano).- Usa suspiro un tanto extrañado.- After what he did to my nephew, I honestly don't know what he will do to those kids. (Después de lo que le hizo a mi sobrino, sinceramente no sé qué le hará a esos niños).- Al escuchar eso México casi se ahoga, por lo que rápidamente este tomo un vaso de agua. Ya que recordó lo que le sucedió al hijo de Aglaya, ese día al enterarse definitivamente México se enfureció con URSS y no solo fue Aglaya que le reclamo, si no que ONU básicamente le dio una terrible amenaza con destruir a URSS si volvía acercarse a su nieto, aparte de que México también se fue contra el al enterarse de la noticia, pero ni siquiera pudo decirle más cosas como debería porque URSS para callarlo termino por besarlo y poseerlo otra vez durante una larga noche, haciendo que el latino hipócritamente olvidara lo sucedido todo por culpa de ese "amor" que tiene por el soviético.

\- Mejor cambiemos de tema...-Respondió México él no quería hablar de eso, seria recordarle su hipocresía.

-So my pretty Mex, how about we have fun with something else? (Entonces mi lindo Mex, ¿qué te parece si nos divertimos con otra cosa?).- Usa saco su lengua para lamer sus labios de forma seductor provocando que su acompañante casi escupiera su agua que estaba tomando, este solo se sonrojo fuertemente y se rio.

\- Ja ja muy gracioso wey, ya basta de esos apodos... - Pronuncio el latino con un suave rubor en sus mejillas, eso alentó a Estados Unidos a poder alagarlo para hacer que ese sonrojo creciera.

-Of course I won't stop, I have even more where that came from. (Por supuesto que no me detendré, aún tengo más de donde vino eso).- Definitivamente Usa deseaba encantarlo aún más, tuvo que aprender a decir piropos para encantar más a México.- Just listen to these baby. (Solo escucha estos bebe).

Do you have a GPS? I think I got lost in your gaze! (¿Tienes un GPS? ¡Creo que me perdí en tu mirada!)

I hope beauty is not a sin so you don't have to go to hell (Espero que la belleza no sea pecado para que no tengas que ir al infierno).

If you are fined for excess beauty, I will pay your bail. (Si te multan por exceso de belleza, yo pagaré tu fianza).

-Oh por mi dios Quetzalcóatl, para para tonto. Nos van a ver todos...- Usa logro su cometido al hacer que México se sonrojara aún más fuerte por recibir tan bonitos piropos de su parte.- ¿Qué hago para que te calles?

-Kiss Me- Respondió sin pudor Usa, con una sonrisa muy grande dejando en claro que deseaba volver a sentir sus labios.

-Vale tú ganas.- México aun con un rubor muy notable se acercó a Usa para poder preparar sus labios. Usa pensó que iba a besarlo en su boca así que el cerro sus ojos para esperarlo pero nunca llego ya que le sintió como besaba su mejilla con delicadeza.- Listo, tu dijiste que te besara pero nunca dijiste en donde.- México le guiño el ojo.

"Well played Mexico." ("Bien jugado México")

Pero Estados Unidos sintiéndose avergonzado por pensar que lo besaría en los labios. Pero al final ambos terminaron por reír, al fin habían pasado las horas y estos fueron al carro pues ya comenzaba a anochecer aparte de que deberían vestirse para festejar hasta la madrugada.

-No puedo creer que enserio hayas contratado un hotel entero para una fiesta de una noche.- Dijo México mientras entraba al hotel donde parecía que algunos invitados ya comenzaban a llegar, Usa lo acompañaba atrás del ya que él se estaba llevando las maletas.

-Of course this is nothing to me. (Por supuesto esto no es nada para mí.)- respondió con un poco de soberbia Usa, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de sol.

-Claro... el rico humillando al pobre.-Comento México con broma, provocando que ambos chicos se rieran por ese terrible humor. Ambos llegaron al cuarto en donde iban a compartirlo al entrar solo fueron a la cama donde ambos se tumbaron al mismo tiempo, los dos se vieron fijamente quedándose en silencio disfrutando de su compañía a pesar de no hablar, el americano con suavidad este toco la mejilla del mexicano para poder acariciarlo con la punta de sus dedos gustándole de ese tacto.- Usa...

mexica pronuncio su nombre en un susurro tan tierno, el mayor estatura suavemente comenzó acercarse más a él para poder sentir más su calor, Estados Unidos se retiró sus lentes para poder ver con sus ojos color azulados a los de México, ambos se perdían en la mirada del uno al otro sin saber que decir por parte del latino solo sintiendo que su pecho comenzaba a latir con fuerza ya que Usa lo hacía sentir tan bien al observarle de esa manera tan profunda y apasionada, como si aún fueran novios.- I like you every day, but today you have exaggerated. (Me gustas todos los días, pero hoy has exagerado).- El Americano soltó su piropo provocando que México se sonrojara aún más de lo debido, él iba a protestar pero vio como el estadounidense se acerba cada vez en busca de besarlo. El latino comenzó a escuchar su corazón retumbar tan fuerte que juraría que iba a salirse de su pecho, aun sin poder creer que Usa aun no olvidara sus sentimientos, pero él tampoco sabía cómo sentirse ahora solo deseaba olvidar a URSS en estas vacaciones, pero al mismo tiempo ese americano tenía algo que a pesar de su ruptura lo atraía de alguna manera, estaban a punto de besarse pero una llamada interrumpió ese momento tan romántico.

-Ahhh perdóname me están llamando- mexica se separó de golpe del Estados Unidos, aun dejando ver sus mejillas teñidas de ese lindo rosita. Rápidamente tomo su celular para ver quién era, pero solo era un nuero de spam.- Dios malditos números de spam...- Este maldijo mientras solo le colgaba, pero al mismo tiempo no miro al americano ya que una parte de él se sentía muy avergonzado por lo que iba hacer y al mismo tiempo un poco mal porque por un momento pensó corresponder a su beso a pesar que tenía una "relación" con URSS.- Yo voy... a cambiarme no me tardo.- Se notaba en su voz que se había puesto mal, Usa solo miro como se marchaba al baño llevándose consigo su maleta.

Este se maldijo pues tal vez había sobre pasado limites, pero no podía evitarlo su anhelo de besar a México fue tan fuerte que no se detuvo a pensar que eso podía traerle conflicto al latino.- I'm so dumb (que idiota soy)- Este se dijo así mismo, pero imito las mismas acciones del Mexicano comenzó a cambiar su conjunto para la fiesta que pronto se iniciaría. Ambos jóvenes salieron del cuarto cada uno con sus respectivo conjunto de ropa, parecían un poco nerviosos ya que no sabían que decir respecto a lo sucedido aparte de que había un silencio incómodo.

-Entonces... ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto el latino, mientras que con sus dedos comenzó a moverlos y juntarlos uno contra el otro dejando en claro que estaba muy ansioso.

-Let's have fun, you're not here for nothing. (Vamos a divertirnos, no por nada estas aquí).- Usa pronuncio en busca de aligerar el ambiente, logrando su cometido pues México dejo de jugar con sus dedos para poder sonreírle divertido.- but first a photo to remember (pero antes una foto para recordar).- Estados Unidos saco su celular para poder acercarse a México y así tomar la foto que la atesoraría.

\- No se te olvide pasármela mas al rato.- Dijo el latino sonriendo por la foto.-Entonces vamos haya.- Y con eso el americano tomo la mano de su querido México, para poder llevarlo casi corriendo hacia la parte arriba del hotel donde se originaria la fiesta, cada paso que ellos daban se podían ya escuchar la música solo tenían que cruzar una puerta para llegar a la azotea donde el desmadre se está dando, México comenzó a reír por las prisas de su amigo hasta que se esté también comenzó a correr con todo lo que daba adelantándose poniéndose enfrente de Estados Unidos para ser el guía, Usa miro como México corría con alegría y emoción parecía que buscaba una nueva aventura para este capítulo de su vida y gustosamente él quería acompañarlo en esta noche en busca de esa emocionante viaje que a ambos les esperaba. México abrió las puertas casi de golpe dejando ver que la iluminación se notaba oscuro pero con colores Neón, un dj poniendo música rítmico y muy buena para esta situación, otros en una cantina que estaba en una de las esquinas de ese techo que lo cubria unas paredes de vidrio dejando ver el cielo estrellado y la propia luna adornaban este manto cósmico, provocando que ambos se quedaran hipnóticos por tan bella vista, las personas bailaban y gritaban con emoción ya que unos que otros countrys ya se habían adelantado a esta pachanga.

Ambos caminaron aun tomados de sus manos, ya que la cercanía que tenían del uno del otro es tan cálida que ninguna quería separarse. - Come on let's go! (¡Ven vamos!)- Usa guio a México en medio de la pista definitivamente esta noche lo disfrutarían a más no poder. El tri color no protesto al contrario solo siguió a Estados Unidos en busca de esa emocionante diversión, los dos al estar en medio la pista de baila comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos tan rítmicamente en especial México, ya que del dúo él amaba bailar moviendo su cadera con el sonido de la canción, sus brazos acompañaban haciendo que también danzaran al mismo tiempo que sus caderas.

Estados Unidos, admiraba a México como su cuerpo bailaba ante la canción pero no se quedó atrás ya que este comenzó a seguirle el ritmo. El dúo no paraban de sonreír la diversión que ambos sentían nadie se las podía quitar, Usa tomo la mano de México para atraerlo a su cuerpo y poder hacerlo girar con elegancia para volver a jalarlo hacia él, y así poder bailar los dos juntos, a veces separando sus manos y otras veces jurándolas para terminar hacer que México girara sobre su eje.

-Get up on the floor

Dancin' all night long

Get up on the floor

Dancin' till the break of dawn- Ambos comenzaron a cantar al unísono, ellos comenzaron a bailar de aun lado a otro sin dejar de cantar. Pero al mismo tiempo acercaban aún más sus cuerpos en busca del calor del uno al otro.

Get up on the floor

Dancin' till the break of dawn

Get up on the floor

Dancin

La música gobernaba el lugar, las personas que se dejaban llevar por el momento. Y nadie notaba que estos dos parecían que se comían con la mirada, ya que a pesar de moverse a un ritmo lento y pasional no dejaban de observarse, para México a pesar que Usa utilizaba sus podía sentir su ferviente mirada contra él y eso hacía que se encendiera una sensación emocionante en su ser, pero en Usa los ojos de México parecía ser ese fuego infernal que quemaba su corazón provocando que se quedara hipnótico por su presencia y el deseo de volver a besarlo florecería aún más. Estados Unidos volvió a tomar la mano para atraerlo y así bailar abrazados pero esta vez dando vueltas sin sentido alguno.

Dancin' is what to do

Dancin' when I think of you

Dancin' is what clears my soul

Dancin' is what makes me whole

Dancin' is what to do

Dancin' when I think of you

Ninguno podía parar de cantar, y no querían detenerse en absoluto. Usa paro en seco de girar aun sin dejar a México. Tenía que hacerlo ahora arriesgarse a esto, solo tiene que darlo todo si aún deseaba recuperar al mexicano, México estaba a punto de decir algo ya que su ex novio se había quedado quieto sin soltarlo parecía que se había tensado, cuando quería hablar los labios de Usa se estamparon contra los suyos. La sorpresa por parte del latino se hizo presente, pero la boca de Estados Unidos se movía de manera tan lenta provocando que este disfrutara de ese tacto, hace cuanto que había olvidado la suavidad de la boca del americano definitivamente no se comparaba con URSS, ya que Usa podía hacer que ese beso se volviera más caliente y al mismo tiempo jugaba con su lengua que provocaba que al menor le dejaran esas ganas de probar otro beso de él, solo cerro sus ojos para corresponder ante la acción romántica, dejando llevar por esos sentimientos que aun reguardaba su pecho, olvidándose de todo y de todos.

Estados Unidos suavemente bajo sus manos hacia su pantalón para poder meter sus dedos en el bolsillo de México que tenía decorado el escudo de la Unión soviética y así poder pegar al latino contra su cuerpo caliente producto de la situación tan exótica que se estaba dando. El tri color llevo sus manos hacia su cuello para poder abrazarlo y profundizar el pasional beso, estos con lentitud se separaron para poder observarse directamente sus lenguas estaban a fuera y un hilito de saliva los unía de manera lasciva, no querían decir nada aun solo volvieron a besarse en busca de esa sensación exquisita, fue el mexicano que tuvo que separarse para poder tomar aire aparte que poco a poco recobraba su sentidos, este analizo un momento las cosas y comenzó a sentirse mal por lo sucedido, su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza al mismo que sentía una enorme presión en su pecho, un enorme dolor y tristeza se acumularon en su ser dejando ver que se sentía tan culpable de algo, tanto fue su acción que en su rostro que se dejaba notar en sus ojos que comenzaban a cristalizarse, la música se volvió un sonido blanco dejando en claro que ya no podía concentrarse en el ambiente.

Mientras que en Usa miro confundido a México, su sonrojo iba desapareciendo. Ya que al notar el malestar de su lindo tri color, este comenzaba a sentirse mal por el simple hecho que tal vez se había adelantado de más al punto que pensó que arruino las cosas, estaba a punto de disculparse pero México lo interrumpió.

-Yo... yo, tengo que ir al baño.- Esas palabras fueron suficientes para expresar su incomodidad, se alejó con rapidez de Estados Unidos, caminando velozmente y esquivando ágilmente a los invitados de la fiesta para dirigirse al baño y poder pensar.

Estados Unidos de nuevo estaba confundido por lo sucedido, realmente no entiende el comportamiento del latino y eso lo hizo enojar, quería comprenderlo pero como puede si él no confiaba en él para poder decirles las cosas y peor aún sentir el rechazo en persona lo hacía sentir tan humillado, podía sentir que notaba las miradas ajenas juzgándolo en silencio ,otras riéndose de él como si esa escena fuera tan divertido para ellos, hizo un bufido cansado para luego caminar al bar donde se sentó en unas de las sillas disponibles de esa cantina notándose que estaba mal, al fin había dado el paso para besar a México y cuando al fin pensó que este podría dejarse llevar, de nuevo fue rechazado tan jodidamente que solo se alejó sin decir nada respecto al beso.

¿Tanto le costaba entender al mexicano que Usa aún seguía amándolo?

-Aren't you supposed to be celebrating like everyone else? (¿No se supone que debes estar festejando como todos?)- Pregunto el cantinero al Americano, provocando que Usa lo mirara fastidiado lo que menos quería es que alguien se metiera en sus asuntos.- Apparently your companion did not feel comfortable. ( Por lo visto tu acompañante no se sintió a gusto.)

-What are you going to know about this? (¿Tú que vas a saber de esto?)- Respondió Estados Unidos de manera irrespetuosa, pero el pobre realmente estaba cansado que diera todo por una segunda oportunidad y México solo lo alejara, le dolía saber que pareciera que no lo tolera.

-I saw it all from here and let me tell you, they both need a little support to "break free" (Lo vi todo desde aquí y déjame decirte, que ambos necesitan un poco de apoyo para "liberarse")- El cantinero hizo unas comillas entre sus dedos, y con cuidado saco una cajita de plástico de su pantalón y de ahí saco dos píldoras para poder dárselas al americano, que estaba estupefacto por esto.- Really enjoy the party, this will help you calm down. By the way, this invites the house after all you are the host. (En verdad disfruten de la fiesta, esto les ayudara a calmarse. Por cierto, esto invita la casa después de todo eres el anfitrión.)- Dicho esto el señor se retiró dejando a Usa aun sin poder creer lo que veía, su pecho comenzó a latir con fuerza y una fuerte ansiedad que comenzaba a ponderarse de él, se supone que ya había dejado la droga que gracias a su familia había "superado", debería estar alejado tanto como pudiera de estas pastillas malditas.

La presión en su pecho se volvía cada vez más grande, una parte de él las necesitaba para relajarlo y otra no quería traicionar el juramento de Canadá ni de nadie, pero la tristeza, el dolor, la presión y la angustia por lo de hace rato con México lo tentaba a volver a probarlo. Las píldoras lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse pero al mismo tiempo sentía que con estas lo hacía tan feliz por la bella adrenalina que despertaba en su ser, pero todo estaba confuso, rápidamente busco con la mirada al latino pero noto que aún no salía del baño y cada vez se impacientaba, la droga en su mano no le ayudaba pero tampoco quería soltarla.

-I need ... a little bit, just a little bit. But if I do, Canada will be disappointed in me. (Necesito... un poquito, solo un poquito. Pero si lo hago Canadá se decepcionara de mi).- Usa no sabía que hacer estaba en un lio mental fuerte, con prisa se paró del asiento y se dirigió al baño en busca de México y poder sentir ese apoyo, pero lo que escucho lo hizo tomar una decisión. Ya que con cuidado abrió la puerta para no alertar al mexicano, a si notando que este estaba enfrente del lavamanos estaba a punto de hablar con él pero algo le decía que lo mejor se quedara a escuchar lo que decía el latino.

\- No... No debí venir, ¿Por qué vine a este lugar?- Pregunto entre sollozos el Mexicano que trataba de lavarse su carita, parecía que algo le molestaba y lo hería.- No debí besar a Estados Unidos, si él lo supiera... sabría que no podría perdonarme. Debí quedarme mejor con URSS... él tenía razón de esto, no debí venir y mejor quedarme con el.- Usa solo se quedó observando la escena aun sin comprender sus acciones, pero sus palabras hicieron que como una daga en su corazón se enterraran de forma punzante que el dolor se volvió insoportable, se mordía sus labios con furia que termino por romper su piel sangrando en el acto, sus manos se hicieron puño que apretó con tanta fuerza que si tuviera uñas afiladas estas ya se hubieran enterrado, pero el mayor problema de sus sentimientos de Usa fue que un odio comenzaba a crecer dirigido hacia México porque parece que todo lo que hizo fue en vano, la fiesta que planeo para darle una gran noche de diversión a México, la comida, los piropos que ensayo durante horas, el dinero que gasto para el hotel, todo se tiro a la basura. En un arrebato impulsivo llevo su mano tambaleante que tenía las capsulas para llevar una a su boca ensangrentada y sin pensarlo dos veces este trago olvidándose de la promesa de su Hermano, de los esfuerzos que su padre hizo por el para sacarlo de esa adicción, todo el trabajo se fue a la basura el avance que hizo parece que nunca existió para este estadounidense.

-"¡No es justo México!, ¡SOLO DEVISTE RECHAZARME ANTES EN VEZ DE HACERME GASTAR TIEMPO Y DINERO!, ¡TODO PARA QUE PUDIERAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS OTRA VEZ!

Pero ahora me las cobrare..."- Pensó el americano mientras miraba a México con rencor sus ojos estaban fijos en su cuerpo delgado, su boca dejaba ver su dentadura que apretaba como si sus dientes fueran a romperse. Rápidamente trato de volver a su compostura.-Mex, what's up?, all good? (Mex, ¿qué pasa?, ¿todo bien?).- Estados Unido se acercó fingiendo que no había escuchado nada, el mexicano solo observo al contrario que rápidamente se limpió su carita hinchada por sus lágrimas. Mientras que su acompañante se posaba enfrente de él casi acorralándolo en el lavamanos.

\- Oh si si.. es solo que, no me siento bien... solo, solo quiero irme a mi cuarto- Este solo agarro su propio brazo para poder apretarlo pero parece que no quería mirarlo.

-But Mex, we barely made it. This is supposed to be your night to forget about work stress. (Pero Mex, apenas llegamos. Se supone que esta es tu noche para olvidar el estrés laboral.)- El americano dijo para así poder tomar su cara y hacer que lo mirara directamente, dejando ver que afirmativamente estaba llorando.- Come on, Mex, stay a little longer ...( Vamos Mex, quédate un poco más...)- Volvió a observarlo pasionalmente para que el latino volviera a quedar encantado por sus lindos ojos, cosa que estaba funcionando ya que el tri color no quería apartar su vista, Usa aprovecho aun sin cerrar sus ojos comenzó a cortar más distancia de sus caras.

\- No... No Usa no debemos.- Estaba a punto de decir algo pero volvió a ser callado por otro beso. México quería separarlo o empujarlo, aun así no pudo apartarlo por la eminente fuerza del mayor estatura y porque una parte de él quería volver a sentir el toque de sus labios, pero noto el sabor metálico en su lengua sorprendiendo al pequeño countyhuman, cuando deseaba separarse de él Usa siguió el beso pero esta vez de lengua para poder hacer que México olvidara lo que acomplejaba, en especial aquel soviético que ahora que lo pensaba no entendía porque el latino se refería hacia URSS con tanto dolor y ¿cariño? o ¿amor?, no lo sabía con certeza pero la verdad no le importaba porque si oh si iba hacer que México olvidara su existencia de una vez por todas, ya que parecía que estaba funcionando ya que México correspondía a su acción tan pecaminosa..- ¿Usa porque estas sangrando?-Pregunto el latino comenzado a separarse del beso para mirarlo agitado y ansioso por juntar sus labios de nuevo, sus ojos estaban entre cerrados y sus labios semi abiertos manchados con un poco de sangre, sus suspiros hacían que se volviera un tanto erótico a la vista de Estados Unidos. Este suavemente le dio una lamida a los labios de México para limpiar su sangre.

\- They accidentally elbowed me while I was passing by, but it doesn't matter, come on, darling, let's dance. (Sin querer me dieron un codazo mientras iba pasando, pero no importa ven cariño bailemos.).- Usa le contesto de forma carismática para afirmar su mentira, solo tomo de la mano de México y ambos salieron del baño Estados Unidos miro que una mesera se acerba con una charola llena de copos llenas de alcohol decoradas con un limón, el americano sonrió de forma maliciosa ya que justamente el necesitaba una bebida para poner en práctica su plan, este estiro su mano para tomar una copa mientras México miraba a los fiesteros bailando al paso de la canción, Usa aprovecho para darle la espalda a México y ágilmente saco la otra píldora de su pantalón donde la había guardado, para llevarla a su boca y con sus dientes tomo una parte de la capsula y con mano libre el otro extremo y como si nada con su mano y su mandíbula se hizo para atrás haciendo que la píldora se partiera en dos y el contenido se vaciara por completo en la bebida y se disolviera de paso, la cual serviría a México, rápidamente trago los restos de la cascara que tenía en su boca y la otra parte la boto por ahí.- Mex, have a drink, you must be thirsty.( Mex, toma bebe un poco debes estar sediento).- México solo miro la bebida que tomo entre sus dedos.

\- Si, gracias Usa...-Respondió dándole una sonrisa suave, el latino tomo la copa de golpe ya que como dijo Usa se supone que debería divertirse, pero aun así el por dentro deseaba llorar y gritar. El pensar en URSS hacia que se sintiera una mierda total, un bastardo traidor pero aun así una parte profunda de él había disfrutado plenamente el beso que tuvo con el estadounidense, lo hacía sentir protegido y anhelado, talvez fue su desesperación por sentir unas muestras de amor a su persona que él lo acepto, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que esto es más sano que lo que tiene con el soviético.-"Mientras no tengamos algo más que unos cuantos besos, sé que no me sentiré como un bastardo "infiel" "- Pensó México disfrutando de esa bebida.

La música cambio a una latina rítmica pero para bailar en grupos grandes en especial en este tipo de canciones que le daban más salsa a la fiesta, pero en caso de estos dos countries preferían bailar solo los dos, así que el americano tomo las caderas de México para a pegarlo a su cuerpo.- I don't know what's happening, but I don't want to see you sad Mexico. Please at least have fun with me. (No sé qué está pasando, pero no quiero verte triste México. Por favor al menos diviértete conmigo).- Usa comenzó a mover sus pies para poder hacer una danza acompañado del mexicano. Ya que había notado que México estaba muy angustiado por algo, pero gracias a la droga juraba que podía hacer olvidar lo que sea que este perjudicando mentalmente a México.

Eres para mí

Me lo ha dicho el viento

Eres para mí

Lo oigo todo el tiempo

Eres para mí

El latino al escuchar sus palabras más se sintió miserable, se supone que estaba ahí para olvidar toda esa mierda de pensamientos que URSS le dejo a su psique, él quiso llorar así que oculto su cara en el pecho del americano que aún lo mantenía abrazado protegiéndolo con sus brazos, dejando en claro que no lo dejaría solo.- Lo... Lo siento Usa, se supone que es nuestra noche... pero no sé qué pensar o que hacer, me siento mal. Siento culpa, siento que quiero dejar atrás todo esto y solo...- Estados Unidos Simplemente una de sus manos la subió para acariciar en la mejilla de México y poder mirarlo a sus hermosas ventanas de alma, dejando ver que esta estaba rota.

Y yo sé que tienes miedo y no es un buen momento para ti

Y para esto que nos viene sucediendo

\- Cry if you wish, it's okay to do it. After all, you are human, my dear and much loved Mexico. (Llora si así lo deseas, está bien hacerlo. Después de todo eres humano mi querido y muy amado México).-Respondió Estados Unidos con empatía y ternura combinada, pero el ambiente que daba la canción hizo que esta situación se volviera tan única para el mexicano. Ya a pesar de ser un tema romántico no quitaba el hecho que parecía que USA está afirmando que el siempre estaría ahí para él, como un consuelo o algo más.

Eres para mí

Me lo ha dicho el viento

Eres para mí

Esas palabras las necesitaba escuchar, y no le importo si alguien lo veía solo comenzó a sollozar derramando, sus lagrimas comenzaban a manchar sus mejillas y parte de la mano de Usa.- Usa... yo...- Pero el mayor puso su dedo en sus labios para callarlo, dejando en claro que no necesitaba decir algo.

\- Just dance with me. (Solo baila conmigo).- Susurro tan cerca de su oído que hizo estremecer al menor estatura, y así fue ambos comenzaron a danzar junto con las demás personas que a pesar que muchas de ellas no sabían español la conocían muy bien para tratar de cantarla, brincando, moviéndose de un lado a otro, unas parejas bailaban muy juntitos, otras se besaban y algunas solo estaban sentados disfrutando la compañía de otros. Pero para Usa y México solo se abrazaban con fuerza y se dejaban guiar por el canto fenomenal de la mujer latina que cantaba tan bella canción, los dos chicos movían sus pies de forma divertida pero muy rítmico, Usa a veces giraba en su propio eje atrayendo a México para hacer que el baile fuera más increíble, las risitas del latino no se hicieron esperar y este canto con emoción.

\- Y yo sé que tienes miedo y no es un buen para ti (Para mí)

Y para esto que nos viene sucediendo- El latino solo acompañaba la letra con su voz, dejando a Estados Unidos encantado con el sonido encantador de la música, hacía que ambos sonrieran aun sin dejar de danzar.

\- Pero eres para mí

Me lo ha dicho el viento

Eres para mí

Lo oigo todo el tiempo- Esta vez no fue México quien canto, si no fue Usa que también gustaba de esa canción.

\- Eres para mí (Tal para cual como el mar y la sal)

Me lo ha dicho el viento

Eres para mí (Sigue mi cadencia pierdo la paciencia)

(Tú eres para mí, ¿no te das cuenta?)- Ambos chicos al unísono pronunciaron, aun sin dejar de bailar con diversión pero tan juntos a la vez y al mismo sin poder quitar la mirada del uno del otro. Usa volvió a cruzar esa línea porque antes de que se diera cuenta ambos se encontraban besándose con pasión para cerrar sus parpados , sus lenguas se juntaron en una lucha desenfrenada en busca de ese sabor del uno del otro y al mismo tiempo de ese calor que sus cuerpos comenzaban a sentir, cuando al fin se separaron estos abrieron sus ojos para poder mirarse de nuevo pero lo más extraño fue que la iris de cada uno había adquirido un color inusual, tal vez el efecto de la droga al fin se estaba despertando. México estaba sorprendido por el color que adquirió Usa y él no sabía que también estaba igual. Pero lo sí supo identificar es que una poderosa adrenalina comenzó a invadirlo y una fuerza extraña comenzó a brotar por toda su espina dorsal, recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, de sus pies hasta la punta de sus dedos.

-Usa me siento extraño...- México contesto un tanto mareado por esta sensación de poder y una increíble energía apoderarse de su cuerpo.

\- I also feel it in my being. ( yo también lo siento en mi ser).- Ambos comenzaron a respirar algo agitados, pero sin dejar de abrazarse con fuerza.- I'm hot, Do you want to go cool down a bit to lower our temperature? (Estoy caliente, ¿quieres ir a refrescarte un poco para bajar nuestra temperatura?).

-Si por favor... Usa, tu ... ¿Tu tuviste algo que ver en esto?-Pregunto en un susurro el latino aun observando al americano en busca de una respuesta ya que por alguna razón sospechaba del americano que por alguna razón tenía un extraño color en sus ojos, quería creer que solo lo estaba alucinando ya que conocía muy bien lo sucedido con Estados Unidos, pero el americano no contesto a su pregunta solo se limitó a tomar su mano y guiarlo lejos de la pista de baila para llevarlo a un lugar en especial siendo este un cuarto que dentro unos jóvenes estaban en traje de baño metidos en un jacuzzi en medio de esa lujosa habitación que los grandes ventanas dejaban ver la ciudad llena de luz. Los countries al entrar llamaron la atención de los chicos que pararon su plática para observarlos, cosa que Usa este solo gruño un poco ya que quería estar solo con México.

\- Length! (¡Largo!)- Pronuncio de forma autoritaria y muy fuerte para que estos jóvenes al escucharlo, de inmediato salieron del jacuzzi tomando sus pertenencias y salir corriendo de ahí cerrando la puerta de paso. Mexico estaba sorprendido de la forma que había corrido a esos chicos cosa que miro a Usa de mala forma.

-No tenías que hacer eso sabes...- Este se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a su "amigo", pero este le dio la espalda ignorándolo de nuevo- ¡Usa te estoy hablando!- Estados Unidos camino hacia la puerta para cerrarla con seguro para volver con su querido latino.

\- That doesn't matter Mexico, let's just enjoy this. (Eso no importa México, solo disfrutemos de esto).-Respondió el mayor, sin importarle que Mex estuviera juzgándolo y más por otra cosa. Pero ya no había marcha atrás los ojos de México ya estaban presentado la extraña decoloración como los suyos, ahora o nunca.- Mex, let's go! A jacuzzi awaits us just for us (Mex, ¡vamos!. Un jacuzzi nos espera solo para nosotros)- Dicho esto rápidamente se apresuró a ir donde estaba esa tina y así comenzar a desvestirse enfrente de México haciendo que este se sonrojara mucho, pues a pesar que ya había visto a Usa desnudo aún existía la pena en su ser. El americano solo se dejó su bóxer dejando marcado un poco su miembro semi despierto, al observar a México que seguía vestido este suspiro para poder acercarse a él para poder tomarlo de su cintura.- What's going on?(¿Qué es lo que pasa?)-Pregunto un tanto preocupado al ver que el latino no quería desvestirse, a si sus dedos tomaron la orilla de su camisa para poder subirla poco a poco dejando ver la piel de México, sus sorpresa fue que parecía tener uno que otro moretón decorando su linda piel o eso reía USA ya que la verdad es que México sabía que no eran hematomas si no chupetones, pero eran tan graves que podían confundirse. El americano al ver esto se aterro y sin importarle lo que diría su lindo tri color retiro su camisa de golpe dejando ver que en su hombro también tenía más de esas marcas en especial una que parecía una mordida pero los dientes marcados sobresalían más los de unos colmillos.- BUT WHO THE FUCK MADE YOU THIS MEXICO?! (¿¡PERO QUIEN MIERDA TE HIZO ESTO MÉXICO?!)- Usa esta vez tomo los hombros del latino para que no escapara, en sus ojos se podía observar el enojo y la angustia.- WHO DAMAGED YOU, MEXICO ?! (¡¿QUIEN TE HIZO DAÑO MEXICO?!)- Volvió a preguntar en un grito exigiendo saber quién fue el maldito que le estaba haciendo daño al latino, eso pensaba el estadounidense pero el mexicano solo desviaba su mirada para no confrontarlo y en sus labios formando una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Eso no te importa!- México solo palmeo las manos para empujarlo lejos de él. Este solo se abrazó a si mismo para retroceder un poco acercándose más a la luz que la misma ciudad estaba proporcionando ya que ese cuarto estaba oscuro solo las luces exteriores iluminaban el lugar, en México se podía apreciar mejor las marcas que su cuerpo albergaba, en sus brazos tenían la forma de unos dedos en ambos brazos y en su cintura leves rasguños.- El que debe estar enojado... ¡SOY YO ESTADOS UNIDOS!- Esta vez fue el turno de México vociferar- ¡ME DROGASTE USA!- Esta vez el latino señalo a sus ojos dejando ver que estos ya tenían la decoloración de la droga.- ¡TU PROMETISTE Y JURASTE QUE JAMAS IBAS A VOLVER TOCAR ESAS MIERDAD, POR ESO FUE QUE TERMINAMOS MALDITO!- México comenzaba a darle un tic en el ojo, mientras seguía retrocediendo queriendo alejarse del americano y al mismo tiempo había juntado sus manos para jugar con sus dedos de forma impulsiva.-¡ME MENTISTE Y NO SOLO A MI!, ¡TAMBIEN A TU FAMILIA!-Grito entre lágrimas tratando de ocultarse con sus manos su cara. Estaba triste y traicionado, recordando toda la relación que tuvo con Estados Unidos, como las drogas básicamente lo habían vuelto violento y al mismo tiempo se volvió un poco toxico.

Estados Unidos al escucharlo este sentía como su pecho iba a explotar, la culpa, la tristeza y la traición se apoderaron de él porque México tenía razón había traicionado a todos los que confiaron en el y las palabras de su querido hermanito lo hacía sentir tan miserable, tanto que llevo sus manos a su cabeza para enterrar sus uñas dejando salir unas lágrimas.

"Brother ... this time I won't be able to watch you, you promise me that you won't do that again? (Hermano... esta vez no podre vigilarte, ¿me prometes que no harás de nuevo eso?)"

Las voz de su hermano comenzaba hacer eco en oídos, al punto que podía jurar que sentia la presencia de su hermano en ese mismo cuarto, pero ahora lo más le importaba era tranquilizar a su querido y muy amado tri color enfrente de él que lloraba descontroladamente mientras sentía que iba a quebrarse, el dio el primer paso y pudo ver que las escena de él comenzaba distorsionarse pero para él es normal ya conocía perfectamente los síntomas de la droga, al fin se colocó enfrente de México y con cuidado abrazo su pequeño cuerpo y su cabeza lo reposo en su hombro que ya hacia esa extraña mordida, no reconocía de quien era pero eso ya no importaba ni tampoco los "moretones" ahora su prioridad es recibir el perdón de México como calmarlo de ese estado, solo podía sentir las lágrimas cálidas del menor estatura que caían en su piel blanca haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío- I beg your pardon, I was desperate ... forgive me please. (Te pido perdón, estaba desesperado... perdóname por favor).- Menciono Usa quebrado aun sin dejar de abrazar a México, aun deseando sentir más de su cuerpo que comenzaba a calentarse por su tacto.

-¿desesperado?, no entiendo... ¿Por qué lo estarías?- Pregunto México aun sin corresponder su abrazo, pero sin dejar de llorar este solo miraba el techo tan decepcionado.

\- Because, I had planned this party, I practiced compliments over and over again, even bought new clothes. Prepare this for weeks to make a perfect night, an unforgettable party for you. (Porque, había planeado esta fiesta, practique una y otra vez cumplidos, hasta compre nueva ropa. Prepare esto por semanas para hacer una noche perfecta, una fiesta inolvidable por ti).- Menciono Usa con una mirada perdida dejando ver su fracaso, dejando en claro que todo esto fue en vano.

-¿pero porque hiciste esto por mi Usa? no tiene sentido- México no lo comprendía y a cierto punto pensaba que no valía la pena el, para que le hicieran estas cosas. ¿Acaso no veía Usa que era un country terrible?

\- Because I still love you, when you told me that the USSR was stressing you so much especially from heavy work that it left you without rest. I was so worried that I thought of throwing a party to get you out of that environment ... (Porque aun te amo, cuando me dijiste que URSS te estaba estresando tanto en especial por los trabajos pesados que te dejaba sin descanso. Me preocupe tanto que se me ocurrió hacer una fiesta para sacarte de ese ambiente...)- Usa respondió a su pregunta, provocando que el latino se sorprendiera por tales palabras haciéndolo sentir más miserable de lo que ya se sentía.- But it was ruined, not even I could get you out of that state. I felt so powerless knowing that you never cared about my effort, seeing that you wanted to leave now, that you didn't even want to be with me made me feel so overwhelmed, that I was going crazy that you wouldn't want to be here ... that I take the pill without think. (Pero se arruino, ni siquiera yo pude sacarte de ese estado. Me sentí tan impotente sabiendo que no te importo nunca mi esfuerzo, al ver que ya te querías ir, que ni siquiera querías estar conmigo me hizo sentir tan abrumado, que me estaba enloqueciendo que no querrías estar aquí... que tome la pastilla sin pensar).- México escuchó atentamente las palabras del mayor estatura, y fue ahí cuando se quebró. Comenzó a llorar fuerte y sus lágrimas no podían parar de salir era la peor persona que caminaba por la tierra todo había sido por su culpa, se supone que el debería estar feliz y disfrutando de su noche, divertirse a lado de Estados Unidos, pero la declaración del mismo y lo que hizo por él, lo hizo sentir un desgraciado total, México sentía el mismo sentimiento carcomía su interior ya que por el Usa se había drogado, si tan solo hubiera dejado sus pensamientos atrás, si tan solo no existiera URSS todo esto no hubiera pasado. Pero aun así a pesar que él estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de URSS porque sentía que el aún estaba cerca de su ser, como si el también estuviera en esa habitación, como si se burlara de el en su patético estado.

México abrazo con fuerza al americano y entre hipidos como jadeos lastimero pronuncio.- ¡Perdóname!, si tan solo nunca me hubiera comportado así tu nunca hubieras tomado esas malditas píldoras... ¡PERDONAME ESTADOS UNIDOS!- México Plañía tanto que él pensaba que todo fue por él, a pesar que no controlaba las acciones de Usa aun así se sentía culpable por ello.

El americano sentía que al fin podía estar "tranquilo" por las palabras de su lindo tri color, pero aun así lo inquietaba saber que no había respondido a su pregunta de quién fue el que le hizo esos moretones, como también a su declaración de amor. Pero esta vez opto por no preguntar ya que sabía que empeoraría las cosas, aun sin dejar de abrazarlo y de sentir su tan anhelado calor Estados Unidos suavemente subió sus manos recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo de México haciendo que este jadeara y se estremeciera por sus caricias que terminaron tomándolo de sus mejillas para hacer que ambos se miraran fijamente, a pesar que ambos tienen ese color tan inusual en sus iris y parte de su pupila ambos estaban tan llenos de energía como adrenalina pura, que al verse los había prendido más como si la eminente atracción que sentía por el otro los despertara de su estado emocional. Usa fue el primero besar a México con suavidad sus labios tan deliciosos, pero volvió a ver esa distorsión mientras lamia y chupaba los labios de México de forma tan esquicito que el mismo se dilataba por su sabor.- You taste so delicious ...(Sabes tan delicioso)- El mayor comenzó a retirar ahora el pantalón del Mexicano el mismo que estaba tallado el escudo de la unión soviética, dejando ver que el latino también portaba unos boxers de color grises y en sus muslos también tenía esas horribles marcas de dedos y más "moretones", Usa a ver esto se estaba desquiciando pero no quería arruinar nada por preguntar, aun así tomo la mano de México para entrelazar sus dedos y así guiarlo al jacuzzi la cual el primero se introdujo en esa agua caliente, y con cuidado ayudo a México a entrar ambos estaban sentados enfrente del otro, sin dejarse de mirar. Ambos sentían que su corazón palpitaba al punto que ni la música podía compararse con sus latidos.

México no sabía qué hacer, solo se hundía más en el agua pero sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de Usa aun sintiéndose cautivado por alguna extraña razón. Pero el mismo norte americano dio el primer paso, ya que se acercó a México quedando casi arriba de él acorándolo entre sus brazos y la orilla del jacuzzi.- Usa...-murmuro el latino confundido por su acción, pero el nombrado se acercó para poder besarlo de nuevo provocando que el mexicano sintiera un vuelco en su corazón aun así correspondió ante la acción. Estados Unidos dejo sus labios por un momento, para poder rozar sus labios con el cuello expuesto de México suavemente abrió su boca para poder morderlo tiernamente sin dañarlo, como también a lamerlo haciendo que México gimiera sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojitas, sus manos fueron hacia la espalda de Usa para abrazarlo sintiendo como el nombrado estaba dándole su cariño, El mexicano jadeaba tan alto que alentaba a Usa a que siguiera con esas acciones, al punto que esta vez las manos del americano bajaron hasta posaderas haciendo que metiera sus dedos se introdujeran el bóxer de México para poder acariciar sus deliciosos y redondos glúteos tan firmes que juraba que se asemejaban a una mujer.- ¡Usa ah espera!- Gimió tan alto el mexicano por los toques tan lascivos que estaba recibiendo ya que no estaba preparado para ser tocado de esa forma tan placentera.

Estados Unidos no hizo caso, porque sus dedos se aferraron a las posaderas de México separándolas en el acto como al mismo tiempo moldearlas a su gusto haciendo que el latino gimoteara al ser estimulado de esa forma, una de las manos de Usa comenzó a explorar aún más hasta llegar a la entrada de México, provocando que el latino al sentir como uno de los dedos del americano quería entrar primero estimulando un poco con la punta de su dedo para luego introducirlo de golpe, México dio un tremendo gemido tan alto que si no fuera por la música de todos los invitados lo hubieran escuchado.- Oh Mexico so narrow ...( Oh tan estrecho).-Susurro roncamente y de alguna manera eso sonó muy erótico. Pero antes de que pudiera proceder por alguna razón sintió un terrible ardor en su mejilla tan fuerte que no entendía porque de repente su cara ardía, Usa solo pensó que era parte de los efectos de la maldita droga. El solo miro a México que estaba jadeoso con la boca semi abierta, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho subía de forma lenta en busca de respirar por la misma excitación que lo estaba haciendo delirar, con sus ojos cristalinos por el mismo placer, al punto que Estados unidos por medio de su toque podía sentir como el latino estaba subiendo su calor, el trataba de hacerse más atrás para separar al estadounidense, pero este no lo permitió.- Quiet Mexico, I will not be so abrupt ... well just maybe if you just ask me. (Tranquilo México, no seré tan brusco... bueno solo tal vez si solo me lo pides).-Pronuncio Usa con una sonrisa un poco pervertida ya que al ver a México de esa forma hacia que su pene se pusiera muy duro, como ahora que de su bóxer sobresalía un poco la glande de Usa marcando muy bien su virilidad dura al punto que México podía jurar que este palpitaba.

México trago en seco al notar que Estados Unidos estaba tan erecto como el, este solo desvió un poco su mirada para poder balbucear- ¡por favor prosigue!- Usa al escuchar esto hizo que sonriera a un más, dejo el trasero de México para tomar las orillas del bóxer de México aun estando en el jacuzzi prosiguió a bajarlo hasta sacar por completo y tirarlo en una parte de la habitación, dejando por completo a expuesto al tri color que unas lágrimas bajaban por sus lindas mejillas ruborizadas, Usa solo beso suavemente en los labios para calmar a México ya que sabía que para ser su primera vez en tanto tiempo con él pensaba que lo iba a lastimar.

-First I'm going to prepare you my love, so do not fear. (Primero voy a prepararte mi amor, así que no temas).- El mayor tomo al latino de sus posaderas y así alzarlo como si no fuera la gran cosa para ponerlo arriba de él exponiendo su culo fuera del agua, ya que necesitaba lubricarlo bien para proceder a tomarlo tanto como el americano desearía, Usa lamio sus propios dedos para así guiarlos hacia el orificio de México que antes de meter uno, comenzó a jugar alrededor de la cavidad México haciendo que este jadeara un poco alto pero de repente soltó un fuerte gemido ya que Usa había metido uno de sus dedos para comenzar a embestirlo con una velocidad normal, dejando ver que estaba un poco desesperado por entrar en México, Estados Unidos gruño al sentir como su espalda estaba siendo lastimada por el tri color que encajaba sus uñas en el gimoteando pues su cavidad estaba siendo profanada ahora por los dos dedos de Usa, que parecían que quería aumentar la velocidad que movía su mano.

-¡Ah ah ah Usa... prosigue!- Gimoteo el latino ansioso al sentir como Estados unidos estaba volviéndose un poco brusco al entrar a su orificio que estaba siendo jodido por los dedos del contrario. - ¡Por favor!- Lo último lo dijo en un ruego tan extraño, que Usa pensó que estaba ansioso por sentirlo también, pero aun no podía confiarse ya que al sentir las paredes de México aún estaba muy estrecho para que entrara, así que esta vez lo puso en la orilla del jacuzzi sin que sus caderas tocaran el agua o se iba ir toda la lubricación, esta vez lo puso en una posición donde el pecho de México estaba pegado contra el suelo mientras su cadera estaba siendo alzada por el americano, este solo sin pensarlo tanto puso su cabeza entre los glúteos de México su lengua lamo su cavidad provocando que México soltara un sonoro gemido mientras abría su boca en forma de una perfecta "o", Usa comenzó a lamerlo sin piedad delatándose de la piel de México termino por pegar sus labios directo en el orificio del latino introduciendo su lengua lo más profundo posible, sus dedos se aferraban tanto a su trasero para que México no se alejara mientras el latino gemía tan alto que de su boca salían gotas de saliva que mojaban el suelo donde estaba apoyando, al igual una que otra lagrima en sus ojos se podía observar lo drogado que estaba al igual del placer y éxtasis que estaba sintiendo que solo Usa pudo observar, cuando México giraba su cabeza para poder ver a Usa que aún no dejaba descansar su cavidad siendo masturbada por la lengua de Estados Unidos de tal forma que el pequeño pene de México a comparación del de usa estaba saliendo gotas de pre semen. Usa se separó suavemente de México haciendo dejando ver un hilito de salva unido de su boca al orificio del latino.

-I'm sorry but it's too much for me, I'm not going to hold back. (Lo siento pero es demasiado para mí, no voy a contenerme).- Dijo Usa roncamente y con la respiración tan pesada, en el momento que soltó a México de su cadera este se dejó caer recargándose en sus rodillas pues este jadeaba tan eróticamente que al escuchar a Estados Unidos este giro rápidamente su cabeza de nuevo para observar que Usa ya se había quitado el bóxer dejando ver pene demasiado duro como erecto al punto que este se asustó ya que lo iba a meter de golpe.

-¡Usa espe...!- Pero no pudo continuar de pronunciar, ya que Estados Unidos tomo de nuevo el culo de México para levantarlo de golpe hasta quedar al nivel de su entre pierna, ya que estaba parado. Coloco la glande en el hoyito rosadito de México que pronto se volvería rojito y Usa se encargaría de hacerlo, sin compasión dio tremenda estocada haciendo que su verga llegara tan profundo en las entrañas de México, que provoco que su vientre se deformara en el acto, el pene de Usa había ingresado de golpe que México al sentirlo soltó un grito tan fuerte pues su cavidad había sido invadida sin delicadeza, tanto que saco su lengua y abrió su boca dejando ver una mirada tan lasciva que Usa al verla por el reflejo de la ventana se calentó aún más. Ya que no recordaba hace cuanto sentía una cavidad tan jodidamente apretada, juro que se corrió un poco por las paredes tan estrechas de México.

-Fuck you squeeze my penis so deliciously Mexico... (Joder, aprietas mi pene tan deliciosamente México...).- Usa encajo sus dedos en los glúteos de México, para alejarlo un poco de él haciendo que su pene saliera casi por completo, y volviera meterlo para que desapareciera todo dentro de la cavidad de México, esa embestida provoco que lo que tenía de control de Usa se perdiera, ya que sin piedad arremetió contra la cadera del latino su pene entraba tan fuerte que no le dio tiempo a México de recuperarse, el culo del latino estaba siendo embestido con tanto vigor que este comenzaba a rebotar contra la pelvis de Usa que el nombrad estaba teniendo una hermosa vista de su pene como entraba al ano rosadito de México, mientras que el latino gemía tan alto como gimoteaba sintiendo como sus paredes estaban siendo estimuladas aun punto tan dolorosamente placentero que este comenzaba a balbucear incoherencias, de sus ojos se podía ver el éxtasis que su pobre cuerpo estaba siendo sometido. Estaba tan abrumado por el pene de Usa que no se dio cuenta que el americano dejo uno de sus glúteos para tomar el miembro del latino, para comenzar apretarlo con su agarre y así masturbarlo al punto que las embestidas se volvieron más frenticas, México ni siquiera tenía control en sus gritos por el placer ni siquiera se dio cuanta por lo abrumado que estaba que Usa ahora con la otra mano tomo la pierna del latino para alzarla y así entrar más profundo en él, los sonidos de las pieles mojadas comenzaban a sonar estrepitosamente haciendo un eco en la habitación, a pesar que estaba cerrada y se escuchaba un poco la música, Usa aprovechaba el ruido de la fiesta afuera del cuarto para ser más brusco con el latino ya que nadie escucharía sus gemidos y como su pelvis arremetía contra el hoyito que se llenaba de pre semen del latino- Hell, I feel like I'm close! (¡Diablos, siento que estoy cerca!).- Jadeo Usa sonando su voz entre cortada, el dejo el pene de México para abrazar la pierna del tri color con un brazo y con el otro sujetar su cadera para poder hacer que su verga entrara más rápido de lo inusual, en busca de correrse mientras México solo gemía tan alto que en su cara se podía apreciar el goce que estaba sintiendo al sentir el pene caliente de usa tocándolo en sus puntos deliciosos, Estados dio una última embestida metiendo todo su pene tan adentro de las entrañas de México que sus testículos se presionaron de forma dura en busca que también quería meterlos en la cavidad de México que estaba recibiendo el esperma caliente de Estados Unidos, el latino podía sentir como sus paredes estaban siendo llenadas y podía jurar que no era un pequeño chorro si no aún más, tanto que parecía que Usa se había mantenido en abstinencia durante un largo tiempo para sacar a la primera tanto semen.- We haven't finished Mexico yet. (Aun no terminamos México).- Dijo Usa con una sonrisa energética, dejando en claro que aún seguía cachondo y que no sería la primera y última vez que se corriera, México pudo observar de reojo como en las mejillas de Usa estaban ruborizadas, mientras jadeaba dejando ver sus dientes la cual este no tenía los colmillos de URSS, al contrario si el americano le mordía no dejaría una marca tan grave. Estados Unidos soltó a México provocando que el latino se dejara caer al piso sacando de golpe el pene de Usa haciendo un ruido vulgar y curiosamente ese sonido excito más al estadounidense, el tri color solo estaba acostado en el suele a lado del jacuzzi con su carita enrojecida y sus ojos lagrimeando con la boca afuera, y de su hoyito saliendo cucharadas de semen.

-pololokayotl... (Perdón en náhuatl).- Susurro México sin mirar a Estados Unidos, si no a la ventana enfrente de él donde se reflejaba las dos figuras de el con Usa, pero para México observaba una tercera figura de cierto soviético que el latino podía jurar que lo miraba con odio y asco sin decir nada este se alejó caminando, México al ver esto rápidamente estaba a punto de ponerse en pie para seguirlo. Pero sintió que alguien lo jalaba este miro a Usa que estaba de rodillas atrás de él tomando sus piernas para voltearlo quedando boca arriba, Estados Unidos gateo hasta quedar encima de México observándolo con lesividad, al punto que volvió a besarlo en este punto México ya no sabía que estaba pasando eso le hizo derramar más lágrimas, mientras Usa solo besaba en busca de explorar la boca del latino que parecía no tener fuerzas para otro round, Usa lamia diestramente la lengua de México como su boca así separarse cortando el beso de golpe, para que este pudiera lamber el cuello del menor que soltaba pequeños respiros cansados como eróticos, EE.UU comenzó a bajar sus besos como pequeñas mordidas que dejaba en la piel del mexicano queriendo borrar las otras marcas ajenas, hasta llegar al botoncito erecto del latino, este lo metió a su boca para comenzar a chuparlo en busca de "extraer" leche, obviamente este solo hacia eso para darle más goce a México mientras que el contrario jadeaba y sus manos se aferraron alrededor de la cabeza de Usa apegándolo mas a su cuerpo sensible, Estados Unidos soltó el pezón rosadito de México dejando ver que estaba poniéndose de un color rojito por culpa del mayor, Usa puso sus manos alrededor del pecho de México, para poder jugar con su pectorales así que sin perder la oportunidad comenzó a lamer su pecho como estrujarlos un poco para que sobresalieran más los botones de México, EE.UU tomo el otro pezón que faltaba por chupar para mamar de él su lengua lamia sin piedad alrededor de la areola, luego lo jalaba con sus dientes para soltarlo y volver a chuparlo. México estaba deleitándose por las acciones del contrario, solo se limitaba a soltar suspiros placenteros como su cuerpo se limitaba a temblar con tantas caricias lujuriosas.

-Rico, but now I want to continue. (Rico, pero ahora quiero continuar).- Le EE.UU en la oreja del latino lamiéndolo un poco, este dejo sus pectorales que ya hacían rojos como llenos de chupetones en especial sus botones irritados por chuparlos tanto, el americano tomo los muslos del pequeño tri color para levantarlos exponiendo la entrada de este que aun salía semen, termino por probar la flexibilidad del mexicano al poner sus piernas cada una lado lado de su cabeza, para que Usa pudiera subirse en el cuerpo del tri color que lo miraba desconcertado por lo que iba hacer, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión por una muy lasciva, con sus ojos casi poniéndolos en blanco y con la lengua afuera, mientras su boca formaba una perfecta "o", porque su hoyito había sido embestido de golpe por el pene de Usa que termino por hacer que todo su tronco llegara tan profundo en las paredes del mexicano que en esa posición había golpeado el punto dulce del pequeño tri color, Estados Unidos sin importar que estaba aplastando al mexicano con su peso, comenzó a "cabalgar" bestialmente contra México, haciendo que su virilidad se estampara contra el ano del pobre Mexicano que esta vez no podía dejar de gritar de euforia, cada estocada que Usa le daba provocaba que saliera el esperma acumulado en el interior de México, su pene estaba bañado de su propio fluido como de otro que ignoraba el americano, siguió arremetiendo contra el latino tanto que solo se podía ver como los testículos de Usa golpeaban bestialmente el hoyito rosadito del menor. Estados Unidos termino por abrazar a México de sus piernas que las sujetaba con fuerza para que no se quitara de esa posición, que de nuevo sintió ese cosquilleo en su pene tanto que su ente solo se concentró en esa sensación que se aumentaba cada vez que embestia a Mexico.- Ready for another Mex load?... ah (Listo para otra carga Mex).- Pregunto roncamente Usa al latino que solo miraba al techo gimiendo tan alto.

-Por favor... ah ah ah ah, Prosigue...- México repetía de nuevo esa palabra, cosa que se le hacía extraño a Usa que solo pronunciara eso, pero tomo su palabra a sí que le robo un beso al mexicano haciendo que diera una última embestida, para que su pene entrara tan profundo y soltara todo el semen bañando las paredes de México, el contrario se sentía tan lleno y adolorido por todo lo ocurrido este amortiguo sus jadeos por los labios de EE.UU, el mayor tardo unos minutos en recuperarse esperando a que de su miembro aun erecto saliera la última gota de esperma, de nuevo se separó de México sacando con ello su verga provocando que el latino casi azotara sus piernas al piso por lo débil que estaba.

-Wow, I'm still erect ... I think another round wouldn't be bad. (Vaya, aún sigo erecto... creo que otra ronda mas no estaría mal).- Dijo Usa arrodillado enfrente de México, esto hizo que el latino abriera sus ojos cristalinos de golpe sorprendiéndose que el aun quería otra ronda, este como pudo se recargo en sus codos para mirar a Usa pidiendo un "descanso".- Oh Mex, don't be begging, I know perfectly well that you want to continue. (Oh Mex, no te hagas del rogar se perfectamente que quieres continuar).- Usa sujeto la cadera de México para jalarlo de nuevo hacia el esta vez poniéndolo en cuatro.

-Usa, ya no...ma...- México callo porque la mano de Usa que le había tapado la boca, esta vez dos de sus dedos se introdujeron en la boca del latino para jugar con su lengua mientras con su otra mano guio su pene hacia el ano del latino, este puso su glande directo en su cavidad para jugar un poco con como si fuera un pincel rozaba sin pudor el adolorido hoyito de México, esta vez con suavidad comenzó a meterlo para sentir mejor los pliegues estrechos del latino, gozando cada cm de él y así poder introducirlo todo hasta que sus testículos queden tan pegados contra México. EE.UU soltó un jadeo por la enorme satisfacción que sentía, el latino por el contrario este miraba el suelo temblando mientras que su saliva y lágrimas manchaban el piso, Usa tomo las caderas con brusquedad para volver arremeter contra el provocando que el menor volviera a gemir, esta vez Usa estaba siendo más violento de lo normal al punto que casi volvió a subirse arriba de México casi aplastándolo con su peso, eso provoco que el latino termino siendo presionado contra el piso y que sus rodillas recibieran todo el daño, junto con las estocadas que sonaban tan abruptas provocaba que las rodillas del mexicano hicieran fricción directo contra el suelo haciendo que su piel se abriera y comenzara a salir un poco de sangre.- Usa... ahh prosigue por favor.- Este murmuro un tanto adolorido, Estados Unidos miro de reojo el cuerpo de México y se dio cuenta que de sus piernas salían unas gotas de sangre, este se detuvo para salir de inmediato del latino para poder ver de dónde provenía, notando que sin querer sus rodillas estaban heridas.

-oh god, I'm sorry Mex ... we better get into the jacuzzi you'll be better there. (oh dios, lo siento Mex... mejor entremos al jacuzzi estarás mejor ahí).-Pronuncio Estados Unidos preocupado, a si qué cargo a México a la tina donde ambos se sumergieron, el americano puso al latino arriba de él saetándolo en sus piernas, mientras México se recostaba en su pecho jadeoso y cansado dejando en claro que estaba muy débil, pero para EE.UU aun erecto por terminar de nuevo este tomo las posaderas de México para acomodarlas entre su pene asa rozándolo sin pudor alguno provocando unas falsas embestidas, la sangre de las rodillas del mexicano comenzaba a combinarse con el agua del jacuzzi.- Damn I still have that drug in my system, I don't think it will go away for a long time, just look at me Mex I'm still erect and I want to continue. (Maldición aún tengo esa droga en mi sistema, que no creo que se vaya por un largo rato, solo mírame Mex sigo erecto y deseo continuar).- Dijo el americano aun sintiendo esa excitación, cosa que México no respondió pero aun así el americano volvió acomodar a México en posición para ser penetrado de nuevo, pero se detuvo. Ya que el agua comenzaba a tornar más rojiza de lo normal, Usa admitió que por descuidado le abrió la piel a México pero esta sangre era más cantidad que no es lógico que pertenezca a un corte leve. De nuevo vio una interferencia provocando que el lugar donde él estaba observando cambiara por completo a una escena por completo horrible, el piso donde estaba teniendo un sexo salvaje con México, estaba empapado de sangre con semen, el agua del jacuzzi también estaba tornando rojiza, pero cuando miro a México este sintió el pavor, su piel se tornó más pálida de lo normal.

Su querido mexicano estaba debilitado, se notaba una mirada perdida y en un susurro pronuncio.- Usa, por favor para... ya no más, para. Duele...

Usa estaba en shock, anonado al punto que lo recordó todo.

"Usa, prosigue..." en realidad había dicho "Usa, para...", la mente de EE.UU estaba tan drogada que había confundido todo, cuando introdujo sus dedos en la entrada del latino este le había soltado tremenda cachetada y le había gritado que parara, pero Usa no lo escucho y siguió tomando el cuerpo de México, cuando había penetrado a México en realidad lo había lastimado tanto que este comenzaba a sangrar y las embestidas terminaron por dañarlo aún más, México lloraba he implorara que se detuviera pero ante sus ojos tenía la imagen de México gimiendo he implorando por mas, cuando el latino lloraba del dolor y la desesperación rogando que todo se detuviera.

Estados Unidos rápidamente reacciono, salió del jacuzzi con México el americano sentía que iba a morir, la culpa, el dolor en su pecho se volvía más poderoso, rápidamente tomo unas toallas para poder limpiar las posaderas de México que de su cavidad salía hilos de sangre, para luego tomar la ropa del Mexicano y comenzó a vestirlo como pudo, dejando atrás el bóxer que estaba empapado.- Mexico !, Mexico! forgive me, forgive me ... I'm so sorry I beg you to forgive me! (México!, ¡México! perdóname, perdóname... ¡lo siento tanto te ruego que me perdones!).- Decía entre sollozos EE.UU, el latino tan solo miro a Estados Unidos con miedo, notando que estaba siendo vestido por Usa este tomando todo el valor que quedaba le implemento un puñetazo directamente en la mejilla del americano, provocando que el contrario se alejara por el trancazo cayendo en el suelo atarantado, cuando cobro el sentido solo observo que México ya se había levantado y estaba abriendo la puerta para salir corriendo de ahí.

-"Duele, duele... URSS por favor sálvame"- pensó el latino tan angustiado y atemorizado, este había salido del cuarto lo más rápido posible que sus piernas le permitían, pero cada paso que daba sentía como miles de agujas se enterraban en él, y ni hablar de la tortura que sentía su recto que juraba que la sangre estaba manchando su pantalón, pero al ser este rojo no se iba a notar mucho. Solo escuchaba los gritos de Usa que se detuviera, pero la música es lo suficiente fuerte para que los invitados no escucharan el escándalo, México iba alejarse aún mas pero este choco con alguien provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.- "¡Mierda!"- pensó México como pudo parándose para ver con quien había chocado.

-GUARDA IL PROSSIMO IDIOTA! (¡FIJATE A LA PROXIMA IDIOTA!).- Grito molesto cierto italiano que también se estaba levantando, sacudiendo su ropa. Dejando ver un joven adulto muy similar a México, con los mismos colores de su piel representando su bandera, estos se habían sorprendido del increíble parecido que tenían cosa que el italiano solo bufo. Sus ojos del color de la droga que el mismo había creado, solo observaba al mexicano de forma soberbia, como también curiosa al notar como este estaba demacrado, sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, una que otra mancha de sangre en su rostro como en sus ojos se podían ver la desesperación de huir de quien sabe quién.

-Italia stai bene? (¿Italia estas bien?).- Pregunto otra persona, que lo caracterizaba con un lunar en su ojo izquierdo llevando una ropa muy singular para un hombre, siendo solo un poco femenina. Que en su mano tenía una copa de alcohol, cuando observo al otro que se había estampado con su familiar soltó un sonido represando su sorpresa, por cómo se asemejaba a su familiar.

-Sto bene, Aleksey. Solo questo ragazzo mi ha macchiato un po 'la camicia ... (Estoy bien, Aleksey. Solo este tipo mancho un poco mi camisa...).-Pronuncio el latino mientras miraba su ropa sucia, que solo se sacudió con sus manos.- ¡Tu fíjate por donde...!- Italia conocía perfectamente la bandera de México por lo tanto sabía quién es el latino, para dejar claro las cojas hablo en español para que el latino lo entendiera, pero este había desaparecido dejándolo confundido preguntándose a donde fue. Estaba a punto de irse a otro lugar con Alek pero la voz de cierto americano lo llamo, el italiano volteo a ver a EE.UU que estaba enfrente de él agitado como jadeoso como si hubiera corrido un maratón, se veía en su cara que estaba preocupado como asustado pero en especial angustiado.

-Italy have you seen a country very similar to you? (¿Italia haz visto a un country muy similar a ti?).-Pregunto un desesperado Usa como trataba de recuperar aire.

-If you mean, that country that looks more like my clone than anything, with his face bathed in tears and a trail of blood mmmm... (Si te refieres, a ese country que parece más mi clon que nada, con su cara bañada en lágrimas y rastro de sangre mmmm).- Italia hablo de forma tan paciente que parecía burlarse de la situación, uno de sus dedos lo puso en su labio haciendo un silencio de unos segundo como si estuviera pensando.- I don't know where he went. (No sé dónde se fue).- Dijo Italia finalmente alzando sus hombros sin importarle lo sucedido, pero Aleksey hablo de inmediato.

-I saw that he went to the exit. (Vi que se fue a la salida).- Alek señalo la puerta de entrada donde todos habían entrado.

-Thanks a lot! (¡Muchas gracias!).- Casi grito Usa, este se fue corriendo a la salida para alcanzar a México dejando finalmente a los dos italianos, uno de ellos sorprendido por como había reaccionado y otro con una sonrisa burlona, ya que la situación se le hizo un poco divertida.

Italia miro a su alrededor para deducir donde había llegado Usa.- ¡BINGO!- Este chasqueo sus dedos, al observar que la habitación donde estaba el jacuzzi la puerta estaba abierta, el italiano entro al cuarto para ver que paso pero al observar uno que otro charquito de sangre con fluidos de dudosa procedencia, ya había confirmado sus sospechas provocando que este suspirara. Camino un poco más para poder analizar más la situación dándose cuenta que el agua del jacuzzi había adquirido un poco de un color inusual, no tanto para exagerar pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo notar, aparte de que estaban dos bóxer tirados que Italia suponía que eran de esos dos. Aleksey entro al final también llevándose una sorpresa por la escena.- Gli Stati Uniti ci devono sicuramente un enorme favore. (Definitivamente Estados Unidos, nos deberá un gran favor).- Dijo Italia finalmente mientras sacaba su celular y le tomaba fotos a la escena, para luego salir a lado de Alek.

-Poverina di quel country. (Pobrecito de ese country).-Pronuncio Alek dando un suspiro dejando en claro que imaginarlo había provocado que tuviera lastima por aquel latino.

-si si poverina, devi solo chiudere questa porta e basta. (si si pobrecito, solo hay que cerrar esta puerta y ya está).- Italia tomo el pómulo de la puerta para cerrarlo con seguro y que nadie entrara, tendría que llamar a los de la limpieza para que asearan esa habitación. Unos jóvenes estaban a punto de tomar la perilla para entrar al cuarto del Jacuzzi, pero Italia lo impidió tomando el brazo del chico.- I'm sorry but it's closed, for now come back another time. (Lo siento pero esta clausurado, por ahora vuelve en otro momento).- Dijo de forma humorística y al mismo tiempo serio Italia, mientras con su otra mano había levantando un dedo para hacer una señal de no pasar. Provocando el muchacho gruñera al italiano ya que le molesto su respuesta.

-The only thing that will be closed here, will be the party for an "accidental" death, if you don't move, you damn foreigner. (Lo único que será clausurado aquí, será la fiesta por una muerte "accidental", si no te mueves maldito extranjero).- Respondió de forma amenazante el joven estadounidense, mientras removía un poco su ropa para dejar ver un arma oculta en esta mientras sus amigos detrás de él se reían como una bola de borregos. Italia al ver esto y la maldita falta de respeto, solo apretó sus dientes y al mismo tiempo los dejaba ver con una sonrisa retorcida dejando en claro que se había pasado, sin piedad alguna el italiano le soltó tremenda patada en el esófago del muchacho que fue estampado contra la pared, este escupió saliva y cayó al suelo abrazando su estómago tratando de respirar ya que le arrebato el aire con un golpe, Italia fue más rápido y antes que el tipo cayera este tomo su arma para quitársela y apuntar directo a su cabeza de ese mal educado.

-I said, this place is closed now, get away with your friends before I put a fucking bullet in your head! (Dije, que este lugar esta clausurado ahora. ¡Lárgate con tus amigos antes que te meta una puta bala en la cabeza!).- Grito de forma tan agresiva el Italiano provocando que el muchacho se asustara y con ayuda de sus amigos, como pudo se levantó saliendo de ahí de inmediato. La gente que estaba alrededor en la fiesta, los miro sorprendidos pero al ver que Italia observo a las vistas no deseadas, la gente comenzó a ignorar la situación para continuar con la fiesta.- Quell'americano farebbe meglio a pagarmi bene. (Más le vale a ese americano pagarme bien).- Respondió Italia bufando mientras ocultaba el arma, Alek al escuchar eso este solo sonrió y tomaba su bebida ya que para él es muy normal ver los desplantes de Italia.

Mientras en la fiesta se armaba un escándalo por el italiano, un latino había llegado corriendo y como pudo a su habitación cerrándola de golpe mientras dejaba caer al piso adolorido como muy angustiado, al punto que este comenzó a gritar y a llorar con tanta fuerza.- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HE HECHO?!, ¡ME DUELE TANTO! ¡ME DUELE! - Decía entre gimoteos México, como pudo se arrastró hacia la cama ya que no le quedaban tantas fuerzas para pararse, como pudo tomo su mochila donde comenzó a buscar desesperadamente su celular, ya que se le había olvidado tenerlo. Al tomarlo busco despegadamente el contacto de URSS para que viniera a rescatarlo, pero antes de que el pudiera llamarlo, escucho como la puerta se abría de golpe por un portazo.

-¡MEXICO!-Grito Usa desesperado al ver al mexicano ahí sentado en el suelo con el celular este se acercó, pero el latino sin pensarlo dos veces tiro su teléfono contra el americano para que se alejara de él, con suerte este esquivo el golpe.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI ESTADOS UNIDOS!-Rugió lleno de ira, como de dolor México provocando que el nombrado se detuviera en shock ya que jamás el mexicano le había gritado de esa forma, este a pesar de sentir tanta culpa aun prosiguió acercarse al latino que estaba temblando de tanto miedo.- ¡NO TE ACERQUES PUTO VIOLADOR!- Volvió a gritarle, Usa solo sentía como su corazón estaba colapsando al escucharlo decir tan horribles palabras a su persona, jamás en su vida quiso hacerle daño a México pero por su culpa el contrario estaba lastimado, y peor aún es que México aun sangraba se veía ya que había dejado unos hilitos manchando el piso.

-I KNOW, I KNOW AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME MEXICO, I BEG YOU TO FORGIVE ME !, BUT NOW PLEASE LET ME TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL, I HAVE TO TAKE YOU! (¡LO SE, LO SE Y PERDONAME POR FAVOR MEXICO, TE RUEGO QUE ME PERDONES!, ¡PERO AHORA POR FAVOR DEJAME LLEVARTE AL HOSPITAL, TENGO QUE LLEVARTE!).- Rogo Usa entre llanto, dejando ver que estaba desesperado por auxiliar al mexicano que estaba de forma defensiva, gruñéndole como si fuera un animal, dejando en claro que estaba aterrado por su presencia. Estados Unidos rápidamente se balanceo hacia el latino provocando que este tratara de huir de nuevo, pero los fuertes brazos lo detuvo ya que lo había abrazado con fuerza, México comenzó a gritar que lo soltara como a golpearlo.

-¡SUELTAME CARAJO!, ¡SUELTAME NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES!- Usa se aferraba aún más a él, impidiendo que se alejara deseando tranquilizar al mexicano como podía.- ¡SUELTAME MALDITO MENTIROSO!, ¡LO JURASTE USA, JURASTE QUE JAMAS VOLVERIAS A DROGARTE, ME MENTISTE Y LE MENTISTE A TU FAMILIA!...- México comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, al punto que poco a poco dejaba de golpear la espalda del contrario.- ¡Por eso termine contigo!... y no solo te basto drogarte, sino que también me drogaste Usa... ¡CONFIE EN TI!- México soltó un alarido, mientras tapaba su cara llena de moco y lágrimas tratando de ocultarse de todo ya que no tenía ganas de mirar a Estados Unidos que estaba destrozado.

El americano también lloraba con México, murmurando que lo perdonara una y otra vez. No sabía que decir ni que hablar, estaba tan jodido en su mente y más que la droga ya al fin estaba saliendo de su sistema.- I swear on my life, that when we get to the hospital... I will hand myself over to the police! But please Mexico, let me take you to a hospital. (¡Te juro por mi vida, que cuando lleguemos al hospital... me entregare a la policía!, pero por favor México déjame llevarte a un hospital).- Imploro aun sollozando ocultando su cara en el hombro de México, pero el latino se separó de el de forma brusca cuando sintió que el agarre del americano estaba aflojado.

-¡NO!, ¡NO PUEDO IR AL HOSPITAL USA!...¡SI AMBOS VAMOS TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERARA LO QUE HICIMOS, LO QUE ME PASO, LO QUE HICISTE!-Respondió el latino furioso pero al mismo tiempo se veía, que estaba muy deprimido a este punto Usa juraba que al latino le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad. Ya que se veía que respiraba fuerte, sus manos temblaban tanto que parecía errático su movimiento.

-I CARE SO LITTLE ABOUT THAT, FIRST IS YOUR HEALTH I HAVE TO TAKE YOU THERE! (¡ME IMPORTA TAN POCO ESO, PRIMERO ES TU SALUD TENGO QUE LLEVARTE AHÍ!).- Contesto molesto que Usa ya que la respuesta de México lo había sacado de onda, preocupándolo aún más. El deseaba llevárselo lo más pronto posible para que pudieran ayudarlo antes que perdiera aún más sangre.

-¡A MI SI ME IMPORTA!- Volvió a gritar México.

-WHY?! (¡¿POR QUÉ?!)- Pregunto alterado el americano.

-¡PORQUE SI VOY AL HOSPITAL Y LA PRENSA SE ENTERA LO QUE OCURRIO AQUÍ!, ¡URSS SE DARA CUENTA QUE LE FUI INFIEL CONTIGO!- Grito más fuerte México terminado por quebrarse, cuando dijo eso su llanto se volvió más descontrolado y a maldecir con tanta culpa, el delito que había cometido no podía ser perdonado tan fácilmente. No solo había besado a Usa, si no que se había acostado con él, México sentía que había traicionado al amor de su vida al punto que quería morirse ahí mismo este solo decía al aire cosas que lastimaban aún más a EE.UU- ¡Perdóname URSS!, ¡por favor perdóname URSS!

Usa se quedó en silencio, escuchando atentamente el lamento de México. Sintiendo como todo se venía abajo al punto que ya no escuchaba nada, solo observando a México ya sin llorar o moverse como si se quedara totalmente estático, tratando de asimilar las palabras de México. Ahora entendía porque México se comportaba tan extraño, aparte de esas marcas no eran moretones si no chupetones.- ¿Tu... y URSS?- Usa pregunto con un nudo en la garganta esta vez hablando en español aun estando muy impactado. México ni siquiera lo volteo a ver pero aun oculto entre sus manos este asintió con su cabeza.- ¿Pero porque con él?, él es una mala persona...- Volvió a responder Usar aun sin creer que México y URSS estuvieran saliendo. Aparte que antes ya se habían conocido personalmente y pudo ver de lejos como sus hijos lo miraban con tanto terror, al punto que no hizo falta pensar de más al saber que URSS era un asco de padre. Sintió tanta lastima por ellos, y más preocupación porque le hacía recordar a su hermanito Canadá que juro proteger sin importar que.

-Tú no sabes nada de él Estados Unidos, así que no hables como si lo conocieras. Él es una gran persona...- México una parte había mentido para defender a URSS, preguntándose si valía la pena seguir defendiéndolo ya que fue por culpa de ese hombre que el había tomado unas vacaciones ya que su relación se había vuelto muy caótica al punto que México había recibido muchos empujones y moretones por los agarres fuerte constantemente de URSS. Pero aun así él lo amaba con tanto fervor.

Usa se quedó callado, este llevo su mano a su pecho para presionarlo aun sintiendo ese dolor infernal quemando cada parte de su ser. Por algún motivo se sintió utilizado, como si México al corresponder sus besos lo hizo como si se estuviera olvidando del soviético- entonces... ¿Por qué no estas con él?- Pregunte el americano, por inercia una parte de él no quería saberlo y sufrir aún más, pero la otra le pedía saberlo. México no contesto a su pregunta solo se quedaba sollozando sin más.-¡CONTESTA MEXICO!, ¡¿POR QUÉ SI TANTO LO AMAS PORQUE NO ESTAS CON EL?!

-¡PORQUE NOS PELEAMOS!-Respondió México despertado. Provocando que Usa se sintiera muy miserable, ya que efectivamente México lo había usado para tratar de olvidar a URSS. EE.UU dio soltó un fuerte grito frustrado así golpeando el piso con fuerza, a estas altura ya no sabía que sentir si culpa por lo que le hizo o adolorido al saber que jamás podría recuperar a México por culpa de URSS, aparte que también se sentí asqueada al enterarse que Mexico salía con alguien le doblegaba la edad y peor tantito es el ex esposo de su hermana no de sangre siendo esta Aglaya.- ¡Me duele!, ¡Usa me duele mucho mi cadera!...

Usa reacciono volviendo a mirar a México que de sus pantalones de color rojo se podía ver una gran mancha de sangre al ser más oscura que el color del pantalón, EE.UU rápidamente reacciono gateando rápidamente hacia México para abrazarlo eligiendo esta vez ayudarlo dejando en claro que mejor más tarde hablarían.- Tengo que llevarte a un lado rápido.

-No quiero ir a un hospital Usa, por favor.- En un punto desesperado México correspondió al abrazo del americano dejando en claro que él estaba aceptando su ayuda.- Además no es tan grave, sé que solo dormir será suficiente.

-I know Mexico ...(No lo sé México).- Estados Unidos dudaba si creerle a México o simplemente obligarlo ir a una clínica.

-Por favor Usa, te pido que me hagas ese favor...- México alzo su mirada para observarlo, dejando ver que también estaba asustado como y un poco más calmado, dejando en claro que no quería ir.- Es mejor para ambos, porque si vas... tendrás que explicarles a los demás que fuiste el causante de esto, ¿Puedes imaginarlo?, tendrás una mala imagen al punto que si URSS se entera de esto, yo sé que ira tras de ti...- Desgraciadamente México no mentía, al punto que conocía al soviético que sabía que ambos estarían en problemas, Usa por dañar a su aliado y el por serle infiel. Las palabras del mexicano hicieron que el norte americano reflexionara a lo dicho, este solo suspiro y abrazo más fuerte a México dejando en claro que estaba acorralado ya que el latino tenía razón, el seria amenazado de muerte al punto que involucraría a su amada familia.

-Okay, but then we go to another place where you can be cured and there is no danger.( Está bien, pero entonces vamos a otro lugar donde te pueden curar y no haya peligro alguno).-Usa saco su celular de su bolsillo buscando un contacto en específico, espero los toques de llamada hasta que escuchó una voz muy conocida.- Hello Onu, sorry if I call you at this time ... but I need your help ... I'm with Mexico and I wanted to ask you if you please let us spend a night at your house, apart from that please call a doctor.( Hola ONU, disculpa si te llamo a esta hora... pero necesito tu ayuda... estoy con México y quería pedirte si por favor nos dejas pasar una noche en tu casa, aparte de que por favor llames aun doctor).-Respondió quedándose unos momentos callados para escuchar a la organización hablar, para USA era como un padre y para ONU el norte americano y su hermano son como sus hijos, este sonaba preocupado pero solo acepto y siempre lo haría ya que sus puertas siempre estarían abierta para ellos.- Thank you UN, in a few minutes we are going to have. (Gracias ONU, en unos minutos vamos para haya).- Colgó la llamada para observar a México que seguía recostado en su pecho por el abrazo del norte americano.- Come on, it's time to go, they're waiting for us. (Vamos es hora de irnos, nos están esperando).-México asintió con la ayuda del mayor este pudo pararse aunque adolorido pero aun podía y con cuidado fue sentado en la cama y así prosiguió a limpiarse su cara para no preocupar más a Usa parte de que haría con ONU, con rapidez EE.UU tomo las maleta para acomodarlas en su cuerpo y así ayudar a levantar a México.- Can you walk or do you need me to carry you? (¿Puedes caminar o necesitas que te cargue?).- Pregunto al mexicano que solo respondió en un murmuro.

-Está bien, yo puedo caminar.- Este se levantó pero recargándose en Usa, ambos salieron como pudieron lo más rápido posible pero a los pasos de México no era mucho ya que le dolía tanto caminar tan veloz, al fin habían llegado al carro de Estados Unidos donde abrió la puerta del copiloto ayudando a sentar a México, mientras la cerraba y así fue a los asientos traseros para poder dejar ahí las maletas. Corriendo fue al copiloto para encender el carro y arrancando en el acto, Usa utilizaba rutas para moverse a toda velocidad para que la policía no lo notara. Juraba que los minutos se hacían eternos y ambos estaban callados no queriendo decir nada, en especial porque no sabían que decir uno de ellos se sentía deprimido por lo que hizo, mientras que el otro culpable y adolorido queriéndose morir al faltarle el respeto a URSS.

Al fin habían llegado al lugar donde vivía ONU, estacionándose enfrente de unas puertas de metal donde pidió a los guardias que abrieran las puertas cosa que estos lo hicieron y así pudo meter el carro para estacionarlo.

-Let me help you Mexico. (Déjame ayudarte México).-Usa salió primero para abrir la puerta del copiloto y sacar a México de ahí, estos solo tenían que caminar unos metros de distancia para llegar a la mansión cruzando un hermoso jardín, el mexicano como pudo se paró apoyándose en Estados Unidos ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión solo que un poco lento ya que al latino le dolía, aparte de que no quería ser cargado ya que decía que le dolería aún más. Estaban a pocos metros de distancia, cuando de repente la voz de un niño hizo parar a los presentes.

-¡Señor México!- Grito un emocionado Arioc, que corría hacia los dos jóvenes adultos. Este se veía que tenía una ropa deportiva, parecía que había escapado de sus clases de combate para saludar al mexicano que lo había entrar a la zona de su casa desde una larga distancia, se notaba que este pequeño de la misma edad que Rusia sus 14 años estaba realmente feliz al ver al latino, que sin pensarlo dos veces este abrazo a México solo que quedando atrás de él, provocando que mexica sintiera como Arioc pegaba su pequeño cuerpo pero fuerte producto del duro entrenamiento de sus maestros, tanto que el latino soltó un gemido doloroso combinado por su sensibilidad en esa parte de su cuerpo, pues Arioc al estar detrás del mexicano no se dio cuenta que su abrazo inofensivo había hecho que su entre pierna pegara contra el trasero de México. Este solo tapo su boca, implorando que no lo haya escuchado Arioc- Señor México, lo extrañe mucho.- Por suerte no lo hizo.

-Arioc... yo también te extrañe, pero ahora...- mexica estaba punto de hablarle pero Usa lo interrumpió molesto, por la terrible educación de su sobrina en especial que ese abrazo pudo haber lastimado a mexica.

-Now don't bother Arioc, I have to take Mexico inside. (Ahora no molestes Arioc, tengo que llevar a México adentro).- Respondió Usa a la defensiva con el pequeño que solo se abrazó más fuerte a México, dejando en claro que no iba a dejarlo e hacer solo porque Usa se lo había dicho.

-I don't care what you say. Usa, I don't want to part with Mr. Mexico. (No me importa lo que digas Usa, no quiero separarme del señor México).- Dijo sacándole la lengua, dejando en claro que Arioc no respetaba a Usa en absoluto y no solo por él iba alejarse de su hermoso latino, pero al apretar a México un poco más fuerte provoco que este soltara otro jadeo lastimero. Pero aun así no quería alterar al pequeño Arioc a sí que trato de fingir estar bien. México solo acaricio la cabeza del niño para llamar su atención. Usa miro a ese pequeño provocando que su mirada demostrara desafío, a veces le daban ganas de golpear al niño de Aglaya por ser tan malditamente cariñoso siempre con México, aparte de que siempre se salía con la suya cuando se trataba de desafiarlo por el cariño del latino, al punto que ambos sabían mutuamente que estaban enamorados de México y Arioc aprovechaba su edad para sacar ventaja en acercarse aún más a México, con la maldita excusa de ser un niño.

-"You fucking brat. (Maldito mocoso de mierda)".-Pensó EE.UU al observar como Arioc volvía a salirse con la suya, pero esta vez estaba más preocupado porque presentía que si seguía tomándolo de esa forma iba a lastimar al latino. Iba a decirle algo agresivo pero México se adelantó.

-Arioc, ¿Me puedes ayudar a sacar las maletas del carro por favor?- Pregunto mientras este al observar a México le dedico una sonrisa asintiendo.

-¡Por supuesto Señor México!- Este estaba a punto de irse pero un grito llamo la atención de los presentes, siendo la dueña de esa voz tan linda de Angelia que parecía correr hacia los demás.

-ARIOC !, DO NOT ESCAPE YOUR CLASSES AGAIN! (¡ARIOC!, ¡NO VUELVAS A ESCAPAR DE TUS CLASES!)- Grito muy molesta la chica, al fin alcanzando al pequeño dándole tremendo zape en su cabeza por desobediente, ya que el maestro de Arioc había llamado a Angelia para decirle que Arioc escapo en medio de su aprendizaje. Después de eso Angelia miro a los dos americanos con una sonrisa como si nunca hubiera hecho nada malo.- ¡México que sorpresa verte aquí!- Dijo dándole un abrazo rápido como también a Usa.- Bueno no quito más su tiempo, creo que mi papa está adentro en la sala ahora tengo que llevarme a este desobediente.- Dicho esto ella tomo del brazo a Arioc que este solo gruño, pero como ONU le había enseñado modales él debía comportarse como un caballero así que siguió a esa mujer.

-Perdona señor México, cuando termine mis clases prometo llevarle sus cosas.-Dijo antes de irse. Usa por su parte dio una parte aliviado mientras que mexica solo rio un poco dejando en claro que fue gracioso la escena, pero volvio a quejarse de dolor.

-let's enter. (entremos).- Ambos entraron a la mansión dejando ver qué ONU los estaba esperando, observando como si analizara como estaban este solo miro molesto a Usa en especial en sus ojos que ya casi no tenían la ese color inusual de la droga como mexica.

-Let me guess, you did it again. (Déjame adivinar, lo volviste hacer).- Este pronuncio autoritario acercándose con pasos firmes hasta quedar enfrente del norte americano que solo desvió su mirada lleno de culpa, y en ONU solo se veía la decepción palparte ahora miro al latino dejando ver que este parecía estar muy mal por como su cara que estaba herida como rastros de sangre que no se limpió bien, que bueno que Arioc ni Angelia se habían dado cuenta, pero nada se le escaparía a ONU.- Vengan a mi oficina ahora, me van a explicar todo lo ocurrido.- Dicho esto este se retiró, seguido por los dos jóvenes adultos que caminaban con la mirada abajo ya que sabían lo que iba a pasar, pero es mucho mejor que ir a un maldito hospital y que los paparazzi se enteraran de esa noche y jodieran su reputación.

Una hermosa mujer curiosamente salía de la oficina de ONU y en sus manos solo tenía unos papeles, esta se sorprendió a ver a mexica y Usa, en especial al ver a ONU con ese semblante serio.- Oh, dad everything is alright? (¿está todo bien?).- Pregunto Aglaya preocupada al ver a los presentes muy deprimidos.

-Si solo necesito hablar con ellos, por cierto ¿puedes traer algo de beber cariño?- Respondió ONU a su hija mayor cosa que ella solo sonrió para sentir.

-Claro papa, por cierto buenas tardes mexica y Usa.- Dijo amorosamente Aglaya al ver a los llegados, los tres se tenían un increíble aprecio ya que se pudiera decir que habían convivido juntos por lo tanto era normal que Aglaya sea muy cariñosa con los dos chicos. Ella se retiró al fin dejando a los americanos solos con ONU.

Estados Unidos ayudo a sentarse en el sofá de ONU que estaba delante de su escritorio, provocando que este soltara un pequeño alarido pues sentía como sus caderas dolían tanto como su trasero.- Quiero una explicación ahora. ¿Por qué están drogados?, ¿Qué demonios paso?, ¡¿y porque volviste hacerlo Estados Unidos?!, cuando tu padre se enteró de esto te ira muy mal.- Pronuncio tan severo ONU provocando que los dos solo se quedaran callados sin saber que decir, al punto que Usa quería llorar de nuevo porque la organización tiene mucha razón el había fallado a su familia, a el mismo al punto que todo esto fue su propia culpa pero no iba excusarse iba a enfrentar los problemas aquí y ahora. Este temblando y triste se levantó dejando ver que estaba en un estado mental deplorable.

-I will tell you everything UN. (Yo te contare todo ONU).- Dijo Usa, este comenzó a redactar todo lo sucedido y realmente no se guardó nada. Del porque decidió drogarse, de lo que le hizo a México y que ambos acordaron venir aquí, porque mexica lo deseaba más que nada pero no dijo nada de URSS. Cuando termino su relato ONU se veía que estaba furioso al punto que su

mandíbula tensaba por evitar gritar todo lo que pensaba. Este se levantó de golpe y con pasos pesados como rápidos, ONU sin piedad le inserto tremendo puñetazo en la cara de Usa provocando que este cayera estrepitosamente al suelo por la fuerza del golpe, dejando en claro que la organización estaba muy enfurecida con Estados Unidos por lo que le hizo a México.

-¡TE MERECES AUN MAS QUE ESTO!, ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE SER TAN ESTUPIDO ESTADOS UNIDOS?!... ¡CARAJO ESTO ES MAS DE LO QUE PENSABA, MEXICO DEBI IR DE INMEDIATO A UN HOSPITAL!, ¡QUE NO PENSASTE QUE PUDISTE DESGARRARLO IDIOTA!- ONU no dejaba de gritarle al norte americano que solo se quedó en el piso mirando a la organización hipeando por lo dicho, tenía tanta razón el merecía aún más y todo lo peor, se sentía tremendamente culpable quería morirse ahí mismo.

-¡NO ONU ESPERA POR ESO VENIMOS AQUÍ NO PUEDO IR AL HOSPITAL!- México había observado todo y al igual que Usa lloraba en silencio por cómo ONU los regañaba, pero como pudo se levantó para tomar el brazo del mayor de los tres para poder hablar con calma aunque en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba quebrado.- Si lo haces... tendremos problemas.

-¡¿PROBLEMAS?!, ES MAS IMPORTANTE TU SALUD AHORA MEXICO QUE UNOS MALDITOS PROBLEMAS. VAS AHORA AL HOSPITAL NI SIQUIERA EL DOCTOR QUE TE LLAME PODRIA CON LOQUE DIJO ESE MALDITO, ¡¿QUE NO VEZ QUE TE LASTIMO?!- ONU estaba descontrolado este tomo a México para llevarlo fuera de la mansión y llevárselo a una clínica, el latino se soltó dejando en claro que no quería ir.

-¡NO PUEDO IR ONU!- Respondió en sollozos fuertes.

-¡NO IMPORTA LOS PROBLEMAS YO PUEDO REVOLSER ESO AHORA VAMOS AL HOSPITAL!- ONU volvió a tomar a México pero este volvió alejarse esta vez retrocedía para que ONU no lo llevara ahí.- México por favor... estas mal, tenemos que llevarte si te importa la prensa yo me ocupare de ella, pero debes ir...- Trato de hablar lo más paciente posible tratando de calmar a mexica que estaba alterado casi parecía que se iba a lastimar mas.

-¡No ONU!, Si voy al hospital... ¡URSS se enterara lo que paso!-Respondió aun asustado, la organización al escuchar el nombre de ese maldito soviético esto solo apretó sus puños al punto que sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos, no era un secreto que ONU odiaba a URSS por lo que le hizo a su nieto al punto que este término amenazándolo que si se acercaba a Arioc o a Aglaya haría todo lo posible para destruirlo, al escuchar su nombre otra vez sintió que su coraje crecida.- ¡¿POR QUÉ TE IMPORTA TANTO?!

-¡PORQUE ESTOY SALIENDO CON EL!- Grito tan fuerte que resonó por toda la oficina.- ¡Si él se entera de esto, sé que le hará daño a Usa... y a mí por serle infiel!...

Antes de que mexica pudiera seguir hablando un sonido de unos vasos romperse y un plato estrellarse contra el piso interrumpió a los tres hombres, ellos rápidamente miraron la puerta donde se dieron cuenta que estaba abierta dejando ver a Aglaya con una expresión conmocionada por las palabras de mexica, y en sus pies la cacerola donde había tirado las bebidas para cada uno, no era sorpresa que ella entrara sin tocar ya que al ser hija y mano derecha de ONU podía entrar cuando quisiera, pero esta vez ONU deseo con todo su corazón que Aglaya jamás hubiera entrado para escuchar algo tan impactante. Usa ni siquiera se había movido del piso solo era espectador de toda la situación con un ambiente tan pesado que no sabía qué hacer, ONU seguía tan anonado por la confesión de México como al mismo tiempo miraba a su hija que estaba igual que él o peor y Aglaya solo miraba a México aun sin creer que lo había escuchado, ella sin importar que hizo un desorden comenzó a caminar hacia el latino con una expresión sorprendida hasta al fin quedar enfrente de él.- Es broma, ¿no es así México?... ¡vamos dime que es broma!-Dijo mientras comenzaba a sonreír de forma nerviosa, mientras tomaba los hombros de México para hacer que respondiera.

-Aglaya yo...- México trato de decir decirle algo con sus ojos observando a la mujer de forma tan desesperada, el deseaba decirle la verdad. Contarle que hace tiempo el tenía una relación en secreto con su ex esposo. Este solo lloraba en silencio sin saber que contestarle.

-Por favor México, dime que es una mala broma.- Mencionaba esta vez agitando un poco sus hombros, aun sin despejar sus ojos del latino provocando que este desviara su mirada para no confrontar a Aglaya.

-Lo siento Aglaya...- susurro lo suficiente alto para que la mujer lo escuchara, provocando que Aglaya al ver como mexica no decía más confirmaba que estaba con URSS de forma romántica, ella solo retrocedió estando en shock esta vez temblando ella solo miraba a México anonada por su respuesta, llevo sus manos a su boca y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir una que otra lagrima, no debería sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo. URSS era un asco de persona, aparte de ella lo amo con todo su ser ¿y el cómo le pago? Solo traicionándola, además que la hija de ONU consideraba a México como un hermano como Usa, no sabía que pensar o que decir pero estaba alterada.

-México... entre tantas personas, ¿Por qué con él?- Pregunto Aglaya volviendo a mirar a mexica aun tapando su boca pero en su mirada tan decepcionada y triste dejaba ver que se sentía herida y ella lo sentía como una traición por parte de ambos.- ¿Tú lo sabes no?, ¿cómo puedes amar a alguien así?- Ella quería respuesta, pero el latino seguía callado sin mirarla a la cara por cobarde aun así ella siguió hablando.-Ese hombre quien me fue infiel estando conmigo, el mismo que embarazo a alguien más mientras yo estaba esperando a Arioc.- Ella bajo sus manos tocando su vientre y al mismo tiempo enterrando sus dedos en su ropa, ya que estaba molesta al recordar su sola presencia.- ¡El mismo hombre quien casi deja ciego a Arioc!, ¡ARIOC QUE ES SU PROPIO HIJO!- Ella grito furioso acompañaba con unas lágrimas, ONU rápidamente tomo Aglaya entre sus brazos para consolarla ella solo se soltó a llorar en el pecho de su querido padre. Pues ella había recordado cuanto sufrió al enterarse de la infidelidad de URSS y como ella tuvo que cuidar Arioc sin él, pero cuando se enteró de lo que le hizo a su pequeño hijo termino por colapsar ella pensó que nunca volvería a dañarla, pero fue un error al dejar Arioc con ese monstruo. Mexica fue uno de los primeros en enterarse y también fue el primero en consolar a Aglaya culpándose por haber dejado a su niño con él. URSS destruyo a su bebe, lo hice enloquecer al punto que ella ya no podía ver a Arioc y reconocerlo como ese pequeño tan feliz he inocente como ella recordaba, ahora solo miraba a un niño frio, calculador, que esa felicidad por el detalle más normal posible había desaparecido en sus ojos al punto que podía jurar que Arioc se parecía más a su padre, eso hizo que ella deseara alejarse al punto que ponía la excusa de trabajar para no confrontar a su niño que sabía que se parecía a URSS el mismo hombre que la hizo llorar tanto que al recordarlo la hacía entrar en una tristeza alta. Como una cobarde ella dejo a su hijo con ONU quien es el responsable en cuidarlo y educarlo. URSS le robo a su pequeño Arioc y jamás se lo perdonaría, pero se sentía tan traicionada por México que él fue su apoyo por tanto tiempo que él sabía que había pasado y se entera que el aun así está en una relación con ese bastardo fue un golpe bajo por la mujer, que lloraba son control como una pequeña en los brazos de la organización que tenía una mirada preocupada como enojada por todo lo que está pasando.

México solo lloraba en silencio él lo sabía perfectamente lo habida visto en primera fila cuando el soviético castigaba a los niños, deseaba ignorar por completo las palabras de Aglaya y creer que URSS era diferente a lo que fue con ella, quería seguir viviendo en su mundo donde el soviético y el mismo solo existieran mirándose con tanto amor como lo hacían antes después de tener una noche apasionada, valor le faltaba para decirle Aglaya que lo el había cambiado pero él sabía perfectamente que era mentira, porque aun que no quería aceptarlo mexica sabe que URSS nunca cambio porque él seguía tratando igual a sus hijos, pero con él era diferente rogaba a su mente que seguir pensando así, ignorando esos golpes empujones en especial esa vez cuando tenía tan solo 16 años como URSS lo había arrojado contra la mesa de vidrio y dejado cicatrices en su espalda, a pesar de haber crecido el seguía siendo una persona violenta y jamás se hubiera disculpado con el sin importar el daño que le haya causado, todo eso mexica solo ignoraba por el amor enfermizo que sentía por el soviético pero Aglaya lo hacía volver a la realidad. Por esa situación el latino callo y prefirió no decir nada mientras se ahogaba en su llanto. Mientras que con Usa se levantó del suelo para caminar al sofá sentándose pues estaba tan confundido ahora que ya no sabía que sentir. El sentirse traicionado era lo de menos porque estaba muy dolido, pero al ver a Aglaya esa mujer que básicamente se criaron juntos como si fueran hermanos sollozando al punto que hace años no la había visto de esa forma, y solo fue cuando se enteró que URSS la había engañado lo hizo hervir la sangre, pues juro que haría lo posible para que ella no volviera a pasar por lo mismo pero todo esto fue por él. Se culpaba si nunca se hubiera drogado, jamás violaría a México y todos vivirían en una ignorancia bendita que era lo mejor. Eso pensó Usa, pero alguien toco la puerta haciendo que la mayoría ignoro menos Onu que solo pregunto quién era.

-Daddy, Dr. Marcus just came in says you called him. (Papi, el doctor Marcus acaba de llegar dice que tú lo llamaste).- Pronuncio la melódica voz de Angelia atrás de la puerta.

\- Thank you darling, in a moment I'm out. (Gracias cariño, en un momento salgo).- Este aun sin dejar de abrazar a Aglaya, este tomo aire para soltarlo suavemente y así separarse un poco de su hija pero ayudando a que se sentara en el sofá detrás de ella.- No me tardare pero ahora necesito atender esto.- Dijo limpiando con sus dedos sus ojos cristalinos la cual ella solo asintió, ONU fue hacia México para tomarlo del hombro y después de la espalda para empujarlo un poco dándole entender que los dos iban a salir para que lo checaran.- ¡luego hablare contigo Estados Unidos!, pero ahora lo más importante es que México sea revisado por un doctor. Si fuera tu empezaba a prepararme mentalmente para decirle la verdad a Reino Unido por lo que hiciste.- Dicho esto solo se fue con México, mientras que el latino solo trataba de no llorar aún más, aparte de que se sentía como una basura pues había lastimado a Aglaya por culpa de su relación con URSS. Cuando los dos salieron Angelia solo los miro preocupada ya que jamás pensó ver al latino llorando y a su padre con una mirada enojada.

-ahh... México, ¿paso al....?- Antes de que la joven pudiera hablar ONU la interrumpió.

-Angelia por favor ve a otro lado esta vez no quiero que hables con México por ahora.- Ordeno ONU a su hija que al escuchar eso ella se quedó sorprendida por la orden de su papá, la chica solo asintió sin decir nada más. ONU y México se fueron caminando pero antes la organización cerró la puerta detrás de él, México solo sentía que iba a morir por el dolor infernal que estaba sintiendo y peor tantito estaba incomodo porque su trasero estaba húmedo, sabía que era su propia sangre y presentía que había manchado el sofá como el asiento del carro de Usa. Cuando al fin llegaron a la sala los estaba esperando un señor con vestimenta muy bien acomodada como pulcra y a lado se encontraba una mujer con una vestimenta perfectamente planchada con su uniforme de enfermera.

-UN, good evening, tell me who should I attend to? (ONU, buenas noches, ¿Dime a quien debo atender?).- Pregunto el hombre enfrente de ellos, cosa que ONU solo se hizo a un lado dejando ver a México que no miraba a los presentes.

-It's him, I want you to check it and heal it. (Es a él, quiero que lo revises y lo cures).- Respondió ONU. El docto asintió ante la organización, ONU guio a los presentes aun cuarto de invitados donde mexica se quedaría a dormir, la enfermera y el hombre entraron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos para así poder revisar a México.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de ONU, Aglaya solo estaba sentada abrazándose a si misma sollozando en silencio por el acontecimiento, Usa aun en el sofá de enfrente miraba el techo callado tan deprimido no sabía que decir, quería consolarla pero es por su culpa que todo se había descontrolado, estaba tan cansado de llorar que solo se sentía neutro tal vez porque ya había llegado a su límite y no sabía que sentir.- You knew about it?. (¿Tú sabías de eso?).-Pregunto la mujer mirando de reojo a Estados Unidos, este como pudo bajo su cabeza para verla directamente.

-No, I also found out today. (No, I also found out today).- Respondio cansado.- I'm sorry Aglaya, it's my fault that all this happened. (Lo siento Aglaya es mi culpa que todo esto sucediera).- Dijo tan quebrado que las ganas de llorar volvían en él.

-Why would this be your fault? (Porque sería esto tu culpa).- Pregunto la mujer sin comprender, mientras con sus dedos limpiaba sus lágrimas aun sin quitar la vista de Usa.

-Because I drugged myself and raped Mexico, if I had never done it, we would never find out about this ... also I hurt the person I love, and not only him but you. Forgive me Aglaya. (Porque me drogue y viole a México, si nunca lo hubiera hecho jamás nos enteraríamos de esto... además dañe a la persona que amo, y no solo a él si no a ti. Perdóname Aglaya).- No aguanto más y volvió a llorar fuerte, la mujer al escuchar eso se quedó impactada sin saber que decir. Ahora entendía porque México se veía tan quebrado habida sufrido y pasado por una situación tan fuerte y traumática, pero lo peor es que ella presentía que mexica ya estaba dañado mentalmente antes de que Usa le hiciera eso y apostaba que URSS también tenía la culpa de eso, ella quería odiar a México pero no podía, si se sentía traicionada pero cuando Usa le conto lo que hizo, ella empeoro al pensar de esa forma porque su corazón sintió tristeza y culpa por haber lastimado a mexica con sus palabras cuando él estaba pasando algo horrible, ahora vivía una dualidad consigo misma si disculparse con México y perdonarlo por traicionarla u odiarlo y confrontarlo de nuevo en busca de respuestas, Aglaya apretó sus manos entre si tensándose queriendo con todas sus fuerzas perdonar al latino y apoyarlo para su superar su trauma como él lo hizo con ella como un gran amigo y "hermano" pequeño. Aglaya se paró de su asiento para ir hacia Usa y darle una fuerte abofeteada en su mejilla, el americano no reacciono de hecho él pensaba que merecía aún más.- WHAT YOU DID WAS HORRIBLE! (¡LO QUE HICISTE FUE HORRIBLE!)- Grito furiosa, pero luego se calmó mientras su otra mano sobaba su palma y muñeca.- But what I did to him was also horrible, I said horrible things to Mexico and he has always helped me... (Pero lo yo le hice también estuvo horrible, le dije cosas horribles a mexica y él siempre me ha ayudado...).- Ella tapo su cara con sus manos hipeando de dolor.- Am I a bad person? Usa? I am supposed to go to Mexico and help him but I think I hate him and I don't want to, I think what happened he deserves it for lying to me and betraying me. Oh god they are a disgusting person! (¿Soy una mala persona Usa?, se supone que debo ir con México y ayudarlo pero creo que lo odio y no quiero hacerlo, pienso que lo que paso se lo merece por mentirme y traicionarme. ¡Oh dios son un asco de persona!).- Ella se quebró de Nuevo y termino cayendo al suelo llorando descontroladamente, EE.UU al ver a la mujer de esa forma rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos para abrazarla y tratar de consolarla ahora se sentía más miserable.

-No, no, you are not a bad person Aglaya, you are the most beautiful and beautiful woman I have ever met, you are excellent Aglaya! don't hate him, the one who deserves hate is me. (¡No, no, no eres una mala persona Aglaya, eres la mujer más amorosa y más buena que he conocido, eres excelente Aglaya!, y sobre Mex... no lo sé, tal vez URSS lo obligue o y no lo sé, pero no lo odies el que merece el odio soy yo).- Las palabras que pronuncio Usa de forma calmada como adolorida, hicieron que Aglaya dejara de llorar y se relajara es lo que ella quería escuchar. Ella solo respondió al abrazo y se separó para mirar a Usa.

-I suppose you're right, but Usa now you should talk to your family about this... (Supongo que tienes razón, pero Usa ahora debes hablar con tu familia de esto...).- Ella hablo sin dejar de abrazarlo, EE.UU quería morirse porque sabe que la mujer en sus brazos tiene razón pero no deseaba separarse de ella temiendo que ella colapsara de nuevo, cosa que Aglaya noto.- Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. (No te preocupes por mi estaré bien).- Ella respondió rápidamente, el asintió para alejarse de ella y salir de la oficina para hablar con su familia.

Usa saca su celular y comenzó a marcar a su padre pero lo mandaba a buzón, así que opto por llamar a su querido hermanito, por cada tono que escuchaba sentía como su corazón martilleaba en su pecho hasta que al fin escucho la voz de su hermano.- Frère, comment t'appelles-tu? N'as-tu pas dit que tu allais être à la fête? (¡Hermano!, hola ¿y eso que llamas?, ¿no dijiste que ibas a estar en la fiesta?).- Pregunto Canadá de forma animada sin saber lo que había pasado.

-Hello, little brother ... yes, but there was a change of plans, right now I am with Mexico at UN's house. (Hola, hermanito... si pero hubo un cambio de planes, ahora mismo estoy con México en casa de ONU).- Dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso, pero sentía como su voz temblaba lo bueno de esto es que Canadá no se dio cuenta.

-With Onu ?, ohh hey brother, is Arioc there? (¿Con Onu?, ohh oye hermano, ¿esta ahí Arioc?).- Ahora su hermano sonaba súper nervioso, provoco que Usa al escuchar el nombre del hijo de Aglaya solo apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, no era secreto que Canadá le gustaba mucho Arioc y apostaba que su lindo hermano estaba sonrojado como nervioso al pensar que Arioc estaba ahí, cosa que Estados Unidos mejor ignoro ya que no quería enojarse con ese pequeño diablo que para nada merecía el amor y cariño de Canadá ya que para Usa Arioc no es suficiente para su hermano.

-Yes, he is but ... he's in class. Canada, is dad with you? (Si, si esta pero... está en clases. Canadá, ¿Papa está contigo?).- Pregunto cambiando de tema rápidamente, estaba muy ansioso de hablar con UK.

-Oh yes, yes, dad is with me. We were watching a zombie movie. I pass it on to you? (Oh si, si papa está conmigo. Estábamos viendo una película de zombies. ¿Te lo paso?).- Respondió Canadá con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su papa con las palomitas en sus brazos y en sus piernas una manta que cubria a UK como a Canadá cuando estaba a su lado. El niño fue hacia su padre abrazándolo por el cuello riéndose.- Daddy, America wants to talk to you (Papi, Estados Unidos quiere hablar contigo).- UK acaricio la cabeza de su niño, para tomar el teléfono y contestarle a su hijo mayor.

-What happened son, are you okay? Everything okay? (¿Que paso hijo estas bien?, ¿Todo bien?).-Pregunto un tanto preocupado pues sabía que su hijo estaba en un hotel y se le hizo extraño que el llamara de sorpresa, cada vez que pasaba eso por lo general era algo malo.

-Dad, I need to talk to you seriously. (Papa, necesito hablar contigo seriamente).- UK al escuchar a su hijo, este asintió cambiando por completo su estado por una sensata. Así que se alejó de Canadá pero antes le dio una suave palmada en su cabeza antes de retirarse con el celular en mano a un lugar más apartado para que hijo menor no escuchara.- What happened? (¿Qué fue lo que pasó?).- Pregunto el adulto sonando seco como al mismo tiempo algo del sentía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta de su hijo.

-Father I did something horrible. I let you down dad, forgive me dad ... (Padre Hice algo horrible. Te defraude papa, perdóname papa...).- EE.UU no soporto la situación y comenzó a llorar de nuevo porque la culpa lo estaba matando, ya que había mentido y defraudado a su familia, pero aun asa entre sollozos hablo entre cortado.- I got back on drugs and hurt Mexico. (Volví a drogarme y lastime a Mexico).- Reino Unido escucho atentamente las palabras de Estados Unidos, y solo se veía que en su mirada se veía decepcionado como enojado al punto que su mano libre la hizo puño y la apretaba con fuerza, como de en sus ojos se volvían cristalinos pero aun así no iba a permitirse demostrarle un sentimiento a su propio hijo a sí que solo contesto de forma cortante dejando en claro que ya había tenido suficiente.

-I've heard enough, I'm so disappointed in you. I don't want you to go home, you swore you wouldn't do it again and you let me down ... I don't want a drug addict son. (Ya escuche suficiente, estoy tan decepcionado de ti. No quiero que vuelvas a casa, juraste que no volverías hacerlo y me defraudaste... no quiero un hijo drogadicto).- UK colgó la llamada, y solo sentía como sus lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla dejando en claro que había tomado una decisión tan difícil, jamás quiso hacerle eso a su hijo pero no tenia de otra. Él pensaba que era lo correcto darle un escarmiento a su hijo y eso fue correrlo de la casa, Canadá estaba oculto detrás de una pared ya que se le hizo extraño que su papa se fuera a un lugar alejado, pero solo alcanzo escuchar las últimas palabras que Reino Unido le dedico a su hermano, Canadá no era tonto el dedujo que Estados Unidos había roto su promeso y solo se apretó su pecho por sentir como dolía.

-tu me l'as promis... (Me lo prometiste...).- Susurro tan triste que solo se fue de nuevo al sofá a esperar a su Papa.

Estados Unidos estaba estático en su lugar solo tapo su cara con sus manos tan depresivo por escuchar las palabras de su padre. Ya no podía volver ni a ver a su hermano no tenía cara para mirarlo, estaba tan metido en su mundo que no noto que Aglaya había salido de la oficina para ver cómo estaba Usa y al ver que estaba con un semblante depresivo ella pensó lo peor así que para calmarlo le acaricio su espalda para tranquilizarlo.- How did you go? (¿Cómo te fue?).- Estados Unidos termino por abrazarla dejando en claro que estaba muy mal.- I understand, come let's go with my father. (Entiendo, ven vamos con mi padre).- Dijo para que ambos caminaran hacia la sala donde pensaban que estaba ONU, y si efectivamente ahí estaba sentado en el sofá con una botella de vino enfrente de él donde en la mesita también había una copa para servirse, pero lo que Aglaya noto fue que el vaso estaba limpio como si su papa tomara directamente de la botella, cosa que Aglaya se le hizo un poco triste ya que solo hacia eso cuando estaba muy angustiado o depresivo, y eran las veces contadas que había visto a su padre así.- Dad, do you know how Mexico is? (Papa, ¿Ya sabes cómo esta México?).- Ella pregunto acercándose a la organización que al mirarla que estaba ajunto a Estados Unidos, este suspiro y negó con la cabeza ya que aún el doctor no salía.

-Have you already talked to your father? (¿Ya hablaste con tu padre?).-Pregunto ONU directamente al norte americano.

-Yes, now he doesn't want to see me, I can't even step on my house. (Si, ahora no quiere verme, ni siquiera puedo pisar mi casa).- Respondió dejando en claro que Usa demostraba estar ya cansado mentalmente por todo lo sucedido.

-Presumably, the UK must be very furious with you. But ... I can't leave you alone either, I know that your intention was never to harm Mexico and you did everything possible to make him fall in love. I know from the way you look at him, you act next to him ... (Era de suponer, Reino Unido debe estar muy furioso contigo. Pero... no puedo dejarte tampoco solo, sé que tu intención nunca fue dañar a México e hiciste todo lo posible para enamorarlo. Lo sé por como lo miras, actúas a lado de él...).- ONU tomo la botella para servirse esta vez en la copa, ya que el odiaba que lo vieran tomar directo al menos así podía tomar sin ser juzgado.- You are a good person United States, but what you did was by far a mistake, I know you are so sorry. For that reason and because I consider you my son, I will allow you to stay until you solve things with your father, but my condition is that you go to a help center to get rid of that addiction once and for all. That's my only condition, will you? (Eres una buena persona Estados Unidos, pero lo que hiciste fue por mucho un error, sé que estas tan arrepentido. Por eso y porque te considero mi hijo, te permitiré quedarte hasta que resuelvas las cosas con tu padre, pero mi condición es que vayas a un centro de ayuda para quitarte esa adicción una vez por todas. Esa es mi única condición, ¿Lo harás?).- La organización fue muy directo con EUA, no iba a permitir que volviera a suceder, el norte americano sin pensarlo dos veces contesto.

-I will, I don't want to hurt anyone again. I'm tired of this. (Lo hare, no quiero volver a lastimar a nadie. Estoy cansado de esto).- Pronuncio firme en sus palabras dejando en claro que en sus ojos no había duda en su respuesta, la organización sonrió ante su respuesta no iba abandonar a Usa cuando él desea cambiar. ONU esta vez observo a su hija que solo se había sentado a su lado.

-How are you feeling darling? (¿Cómo te sientes cariño?).- Pregunto el adulto a su hija que solo suspiro. Ella no quería contestarle ya que era mucha información que tenía en su mente que aun creía que s un sueño.

-I do not know how... (No sé cómo...).- La voz de su hermana menor la interrumpió ya que ella se metió en la conversación entrando a la sala de una de las puertas que llevaba el enorme patio trasero.

-Sister !, your son is a spoiled just look at me as I leave my clothes! (¡Hermana!, ¡tu hijo es un malcriado solo mírame como dejo mi ropa!).- Angelia Refunfuño mientras trataba de limpiar su ropa cubierta de tierra, atrás de ella siguió con una cara molesta con sus manos llenas de tierra y a lado de él un Hombre militarizado solo negando pues no sabía ni que decir a esta situación.- Your little one, he threw dirt at me! (¡Tu pequeño, me arroja tierra!).- Volvió a contestar dejando en claro que estaba muy furiosa con Arioc que solo no miraba a nadie.

-It was unintentionally, you put yourself in the place where I was going to throw it! And that shot was not for you but for my teacher! (Fue sin querer, ¡tú te pusiste en el lugar donde yo la iba arrojar!, ¡y no era para ti ese tiro si no para mi maestro!).- El respondió en su defensa Angelia solo bufo molesta.

-But why would you throw dirt? (¿Pero porque arrojarías tierra?).- Pregunto ONU mirando a su hija y nieto que se miraban como dos perros apunto de pelearse.

-It was my fault, Mr. UN, I told Arioc to always look for a strategy to win a fight, but I think he took it very literally and threw the ground at me to blind me, I did not say that I dodged it and Miss Angelia got dirty. (Fue mi culpa, señor ONU le dije a Arioc que siempre buscara una estrategia para ganar una pelea, pero creo que se lo tomo muy literal y me arrojo la tierra para cegarme, no conto que lo esquive y la señorita Angelia se ensucio).- El maestro de Arioc menciono contando lo sucedido para que no confundieran la situación, ONU escuchó atentamente el relato del militar.

-I understand, Angelia darling, go clean yourself ... (Comprendo, Angelia cariño ve a limpiarte...).- Angelia al escuchar a su padre gruño pues odiaba la suciedad en su ropa en especial si ella quería iniciar su carrera como modelo, para ella debe ser siempre perfecta para ser una de las mejores ella se despidió para retirarse a su habitación pero sacándole la lengua a Arioc que este también le saco su lengua.

-Mr. UN I already have to go, have a good night. (Señor ONU ya tengo que irme, que tengan buenas noches).- El militar se despidió cortésmente para retirarse el ya sabía la salida no hacía falta que lo acompañaran. Mientras que Arioc camino hacia su abuelo y a su madre para poder sentarse entre ellos dando un suspiro cansado. El miro a su mama dándole una sonrisa el deseaba hablar con ella ya que eran pocas veces que la veía por culpa del "trabajo", pero Aglaya al observarlo un momento ella hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar a URSS, ver la cicatriz de su ojo y como el crecía pareciéndose a su ex esposo hizo que se parara de golpe para alejarse, Ella prometió a su papa convivir más con su niño y realmente lo deseaba como también lo estaba logrando pero fue por culpa de México que le hizo recordar a ese bastardo que ella volvió a retroceder en sus pasos.

-Dad, I'm really tired I think I'm going to rest. (Papa, estoy realmente cansada creo que voy a descansar).- Dijo ella dándole la espalda para caminar pero antes detenerse y mirar a su hijo que tenía una mirada realmente triste por el rechazo de su querida madre.- Arioc also go clean and rest. (Arioc también ve a limpiarte y a descansar).- Ella volvió a retirarse. El niño bajo su cabeza decepcionado y fue la mano paternal de su abuelo que acaricio su cabeza para consolarlo y hacer que reaccionara. Arioc volvió a sonreír pero no como antes si no tratando de decirle a su abuelo que estaba bien, aunque él se sentía herido porque su madre no pasaba mucho tiempo con el como deseaba.

-Oh I almost forgot, I have to go for Mr. Mexico's discomfort. (Oh casi lo olvido, tengo que ir por las maletas del señor México).- Dijo parándose para ir corriendo hacia la salida dejando al fin a ONU y Usa solos.

El americano también había notado el comportamiento de Aglaya pero para él era mejor no decir nada, aunque no quitaba el hecho que se sentía mal por Arioc. Solo se quedaron en silencio un momento cuando al fin una mujer interrumpio siendo la misma enfermera.- Mr UN, we are done. Mexico is fine, you can see it. (Señor ONU, ya hemos terminado. México está bien ya pueden verlo).- La organización y EUA se levantaron para seguir a la mujer que los guiaba a la habitación donde estaba la puerta abierta, dejando ver a México acostado en la cama mirando al doctor que le explicaba unas cosas. El doctor Marcus al notar la presencia de los citados, este se volteo para hablar directo con ellos.

-Mr. UN, Mexico is fine now, you just need to rest and buy these medications, such as ointments. (Señor ONU, México ya está bien solo necesita reposar y que compre estos medicamentos, como pomadas).- El saco un cuadernito donde anoto unas cosas y arranco la hoja ara dársela a ONU, y así salir del cuarto pero antes de irse este dijo por última vez.- Mexico is very lucky that he is a countryhuman, thanks to that his regeneration more advanced than us helped him a lot to improve, if it were otherwise he would definitely end up in a hospital. Well for now I retire. Have a good night. Come on molly. (México tiene mucha suerte que sea un countryhuman, gracias a eso su regeneración más avanzada que nosotros lo ayudo mucho para mejorar, si fuera lo contrario definitivamente terminaría en un hospital. Bueno por ahora me retiro que tengan buenas noches. Vamos Molly.).- El doctor se refirió a su enfermera que ella también se despidió y se retiró con el doctor.

-México, ¿Cómo te sientes? - Pregunto ONU se acercó y se sentó en la cama para mirar al latino que le dedico una sonrisa.

-Mucho mejor, gracias por todo ONU...- Pero automáticamente borro su sonrisa al recordar lo demás.- ¿Y Aglaya?

-Ella se fue a su habitación, es un hecho que no quiere hablar contigo... y la entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿porque estas con el hombre que hizo daño a mi familia?- Pregunto severamente queriendo saber la respuesta de México, mientras que Usa solo miraba desde el marco de la puerta quedándose callado unos momentos.

Mexica desvió su mirada no queriendo confrontar a ONU pero aun así contesto.- Porque lo amo y el me ama a mi.

-You know it's a lie, Mex, that person doesn't even love his own children, you've seen it yourself, if he did that to his own son and cheated on Aglaya, what would he do to you? (Sabes que es mentira Mex, esa persona no ama ni a sus propios hijos tú mismo lo has visto, si le hizo eso a su propio hijo y le puso los cuernos a Aglaya, ¿qué te hará a ti?).- EUA fue el primero en responderle a México con un poco de resentimiento a ese hombre, pero ONU lo callo automáticamente.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho de hablarle de esa forma Estados Unidos!- Sentencio provocando que Usa se callara y tragara en seco.- Quieras o no, EE.UU tiene razón México ese hombre no te conviene lo mas sensato es que termines con él y te alejes lo más pronto posible, créeme esa persona nunca cambiara.- ONU tomo la mano de México para darle consuelo pero aun así el latino sentía su corazón doler pues el sabía perfectamente que ellos tenían razón, pero aun así lo amaba tanto aun asi dejarlo era lo mejor para su salud mental.- Descansa México lo necesitas.- Este solo abrazo al latino y así se levantó para tomar el hombro de Usa.- Vámonos.

-I wish I could talk to Mex... (Yo, quisiera poder hablar con Mex...).- Murmuro el norte americano porque el realmente hablar quería con él. La organización al escucharlo este lo miro enojado estaba a punto de decirle algo por México lo interrumpió.

-Está bien ONU, no te preocupes yo también quiero hablar con el.- Pronuncio el latino, ONU solo asintió y dejo a los chicos para que pudieran tener esa privacidad. Estados fue el primero en acercarse y sentarse a su lado para poder estar cómodo.

-Forgive me, Mexico, really forgive me ... if it's any consolation, I already told my family and now I'm running from my house, apart from that I'm going to a place to treat my addiction. I don't want to hurt you again. (Perdóname México, en verdad perdóname... si te sirve de consuelo ya le dije a mi familia y ahora me corriendo de mi casa, aparte que voy a ir a un lugar para tratar mi adicción. No quiero volver a dañarte de nuevo).- Hablo lo más sincero que pudo, se veía en sus ojos que quería llorar de nuevo. Pero el mexicano tomo una de sus manos para sobarla con sus dedos ambos se miraron directamente.

-Tal vez aun no quiero puedo perdonarte, pero créeme sé que voy hacerlo. Sé que no querías hacerme daño te conozco Usa, pero ahora en verdad me siento mal por lo que me hiciste... seré sincero no te odio, solo me siento decepcionado. Pero por ahora no quiero perdonarte Usa.- El hablo tan dolido por lo sucedido, Estados Unidos solo asintió pero al menos tenía la pequeña esperanza de ser perdonado y con eso era suficiente.- Usa, ¿fue enserio que aún me amas?- Pregunto un curioso México observando al americano un poco nervioso por su respuesta.

-Sí, si te amo.- Esta vez lo dijo en español para que México lo escuchara muy bien, como pudo hizo girar su cuerpo para tomar mejor las manos de México.- Te amo tanto mexica, y ahora sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi... aun así quería mostrarte todo de mi para cautivarte, pero lo empeore.- El latino tomo la mejilla de Estados Unidos para acariciarla con ternura, en su mirada se dejaba ver que no tenía un rastro de odio o resentimiento solo de cariño y un poco de tristeza.

-Lo siento por no corresponderte Usa, pero sabes... tampoco me arrepiento de corresponder tus besos, ONU, Aglaya y tú me hicieron reflexionar mi relación enfermiza con URSS. Ahora no me arrepiento de corresponderte me hiciste darme cuenta, pero aún me duele tanto saber lo que voy hacer.- El lloro y Usa lo abrazo para consolarlo a pesar que le dolía no dejaba de amar a México.- Mereces algo mejor que yo Usa...

-No Mexico, I don't deserve it. If I can't take care of you and your love, I don't deserve anything. (No México, no lo merezco. Si no puede cuidar de tu amor y de ti, no merezco nada).- El menciono siendo muy honesto consigo mismo.

-Eso es mentira, Usa eres bueno y lindo, también muy guapo yo fui quien arruino todo. SI nunca me hubiera enamorado de URSS jamás estaríamos en esta situación.- México llora aún más, pero Usa se separó de él un momento para mirarse mutuamente. Usa volvió a sentir ese impulso y termino por robarle un beso al latino en sus labios, cosa que el mexicano correspondió al gesto provocando que ambos se relajaran por aquella acción.- ¿Usa?- El latino miro confundido al americano, este solo suspiraba sonrojado y muy relajado gracias al beso.

-I'm sorry but I could not think of something better, I thought that kissing you would help you relax and forget the matter of Urss. (Lo siento pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor, pensé que besarte te iba ayudar a relajarte y olvidaras el asunto de URSS).- Menciono en un balbuceo que México entendió, el latino abrazo el cuello del mayo para cercarlo más a su cuerpo y así besarse de nuevo. El latino le gusto probar los labios del norte americano ya que Usa tenía razón que le ayudo a olvidarse de URSS.

-Gracias...- Menciono, sonrojado tan cerca de él.

-I think I have to go, you better get some sleep. (Creo que tengo que irme, es mejor que duermas un poco).- Dijo Estados Unidos este se levantó pero México lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Sé que esto será difícil de creer, pero por favor quédate conmigo... duerme conmigo, no quiero estar solo esta noche.- Él dijo aun con un sonrojo en su mejillas mientras respiraba agitado, Estados Unidos al verlo trago en seco pues la imagen de mexica se volvía tan tentadora, pero el asintió con una sonrisa.

-Then let me go get my things. I will not be long. (Entonces déjame ir por mis cosas. No me tardo.).- Estados Unidos salió del cuarto cuando sintió que alguien choco con el siendo el pequeño Arioc que en sus manos cargaba la maleta de México, este solo dio gruño por chocar contra su tio.

-I'm sorry Usa, I was just going to deliver your things to Mr. Mexico (Lo siento Usa, solo iba a entregar sus cosas al señor México).- Dijo pasando a lado suyo para entrar al cuarto donde mexica estaba sentado recargado en su almohada cuando observo a Arioc entrar y este le sonrió de forma cariñosa, Arioc se sonrojo al verlo tan hermoso como siempre aun que se preocupó al ver que algunas lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos. Arioc solo se acerco a el dejando su maleta a un lado para subirse a la cama y acariciar su mejillas de mexica en busca de limpiarlo con sus manos que hace rato había lavado.- ¿Señor México se encuentra bien?

-Si solo tuve un mal día, pero ya paso Arioc... y gracias por traer mi maleta.- Menciono cerrando sus ojos para dejarse acariciar por el niño que con la mayor delicadeza acariciaba su cachete, México solo extendió sus brazos cosa que Arioc solo se metió entre ellos para abrazarlo.

-Te extrañe Señor México, me alegro tanto de volver a verlo.- Susurro tan feliz en los brazos de su amado tri color, mientras que el latino solo respiro la fragancia del pequeño haciéndolo sentir mas cómodo, el no podía explicarlo pero de alguna forma Arioc lo hacía sentir tan bien, después de todo él le recordaba URSS. Pero automáticamente se sintió miserable al comparar a tan bella criatura con su padre, él no era URSS y jamás lo seria. A sí que se alejó del abrazo un poco decaído por su pensamiento.- Oh lo siento señor México ¿Lo lastime con mi abrazo?- Pregunto preocupado el hijo de Aglaya. Mirando triste al tri color por haber separado de él.

-Oh no no para nada, no es eso Arioc.- Definitivamente él no era como URSS, tal vez tenía una semejanza físicamente, pero URSS jamás se disculpa, Arioc lo hace sin problemas, URSS no le importa si lo daña y Arioc definitivamente se preocupa por no lastimarlo. No este pequeño no se comparaba a URSS, pero admite que era muy parecido a su hermano Rusia, ambos eran tan buenos con el que juraba que si ellos hubieran crecido juntos serían los mejores hermanos, al punto que tal vez si ellos convivieran juntos se convertirían los mejores amigos, tenían tanto en común. Y era otra razón para decidir elegir dejar al soviético, porque ese sueño jamás se cumpliría ya que él nunca permitirá que sus hijos se conocieran.- Solo tengo miedo...- Lo dijo sin pensar, cosa que Arioc se alarmo, el pequeño rápidamente se para para ponerse rígido y observar a México ansioso.

-¿Alguien lo está intimidando señor México?- Pregunto angustiado el niño, para luego responder un poco agresivo.- Porque si es así, ¡me asegurare de acabar con el! ¡No quiero que nadie se meta con usted!- Bramo de forma agresiva, México pudo sentir un poco de miedo por el comportamiento de Arioc porque él sabe que ya el niño conoció el sabor de la sangre y muerte por culpa de su padre, este automáticamente alzo sus brazos y agito para calmarlo.

-No, no es nada de eso es por otra cosa je je.- Dijo tratando de relajar al pequeño Arioc que parecía un cachorrito de lobo esponjado, le dio ternura imaginarlo asi pero no podía confiar en esa alucinación. Ya que Arioc para nada era inofensivo.- Además Arioc, aun eres pequeño y no tienes la suficiente fuerza para defenderme.- Tenía que ser muy directo ya que no quería involucrar al niño en esto. En especial no en su vida, ya que sabía que terminaría perjudicándolo en sus malas decisiones.

-Lo se... pero quiero protegerlo señor México, yo... yo lo quiero mucho.- Arioc junto sus dedos sonrojada no podía confesar que le gustaba, pero no mentía en que quería protegerlo.- Señor mexica sé que aún tengo 14 años, pero le prometo que cuando crezca y sea un adulto muy fuerte voy a volver para ser su guarda espaldas y podre protegerlo de lo que sea que lo atormente.- Dijo muy determinado en sus palabras.

Mexica se sonrojo al estuchar a Arioc, este solo sonrió suave y con eso no podría decirle que no, realmente no podría negarle nada a ese pequeño.- Esta bien entonces que sea una promesa.- Dijo finalmente haciendo que Arioc saltara de emoción y volviera abrazar a México, el latino correspondió dejando en claro que le gustaba sus abrazos, este miro al niño y noto la diferencia de que si fuera Rusia o Ucrania o Bela, ellos jamás podrían abrazarlo con tanta libertad como Arioc lo hacía. Al menos estaba feliz que este niño tuviera una vida lejos de URSS.

-Did I interrupt on something? (¿Interrumpo en algo?).-Pregunto Usa un poco molesto por que Arioc siempre quería robarle la atención de México, el niño aun en los brazos de Mex este solo sonrió retador, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida al latino y así separarse con esa maldita mueca triunfante.

-No para nada tío, bueno ya me retiro hasta mañana señor México.- Dijo Arioc con un tono burlón hacia Usa al llamarlo tío por lo general él no lo hacía, pero cuando lo pronunciaba siempre lo hacía para burlarse. Cosa que Usa solo hizo rechinar un poco sus dientes del coraje de ese pequeño astuto, Arioc solo se fue dejando al fin a los dos americanos solos.

-Je je no entiendo porque a veces quieres patearlo si es la cosita más dulce.- Dijo México haciéndose un lado de la cama para que estados Unidos pueda acostarse a su lado.

-Because I know that he makes fun of me, Angelia behaves so well and I know his true self, you see him as an angelic child but he is an imp who gets away with it. (Porque yo sé que se burla de mí al portarse tan bien, Angelia y yo sabemos su verdadero ser, tú lo ves como un niño angelical pero él es un diablillo que se sale con la suya).- Menciono aun fastidiado mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando ver su espalda que tenía los rasguños de México por lo de la fiesta, el latino al ver eso este se sonrojo un poco. Usa prosiguió a quitarse el pantalón pero se dio cuenta que había dejado su bóxer en la fiesta ya que estaba empapado de agua, este al ver que estaba desnudo solo se ruborizo tanto que rápidamente se tapó su entre pierna con su manos.- Sorry Mex. (Lo siento Mex).- México solo se rio un poco.

-No te preocupes, también estoy igual que tu veras... bajo estas cobijas estoy desnudo.- Dijo honestamente el latino sonrojado.- Además ya te he visto desnudo así que no tengo problema, por cierto ¿me puedes pasar un bóxer de mi maleta por favor?- Pidió México, cosa que Usa primero se puso una pijama para sacar la ropa interior de y entregárselo, cosa que el latino tapo al fin su cuerpo semi desnudo.

Estados Unidos con cuidado se metió en la cama con el mexicano al fin estando acostado a su lado, los dos solo se miraban a los ojos aun ruborizados por lo de antes.- Why don't you fear me? I hurt you. (¿Porque no me temes? , te hice daño).- Pregunto Confundido Usa sin saber porque México deseaba que estuviera con él.

-Porque sé que no lo volverás hacer, lo que hiciste fue por culpa de la droga y ahora que ya no está en tu sistema sé que no volverás hacerme daño.- Susurro sin dejar de mirar al norte americano dejando ver que estaba bien que él se quedara con el.- Sé que aún no puedo perdonarte, pero aun así no quiero perderte... por eso dame tiempo para poder perdo...

Estados Unidos corto la distancia para abrazar a México con cuidado.- Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras, gracias México.- Pronuncio tan feliz y tranquilo, mexica correspondió a su abrazo para atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Estaban tan cerca de sus caras que los dos no soportaron la tentación de besarse de nuevo al punto que sus lenguas se tocaron para volverse más erótico, compartiendo ese momento íntimo. Uno por amor y el otro por sentirse protegido y seguro, ambos se separaron para poder recuperar aire ya que estaban abochornados por tanta pasión al besarse.

-You better have to sleep. (Mejor hay que dormir).- Menciono Usa cosa que México solo asintió, para acomodarse en el pecho del americano ya más relajado y con una sonrisa demostrando su tranquilidad.

-Descansa Usa, te adoro tanto.- Pronuncio tan cariñosamente que cerro sus ojos para poder descansar.

-Likewise Mex, I also adore you and more. (Igualmente Mex, yo también te adoro y mas).- Estados Unidos beso la frente de México para poder dormir con él, solo esperando ese futuro donde puedan superar esta situación.

México termino por levantarse por culpa de su alarma, este miro el techo de su cuarto con los parpados pesados pues no quería levantarse. Pero tenía que hacerlo ya que le había prometido a Arioc que irían a visitar a su familia para tener un descanso, pero se le hizo raro ya que por lo general México no se levantaba por la alarma si no por su guarda espalda que siempre lo levantaba ya sea mordiendo sus piernas o sacudirlo para que saliera de la cama.

Mexica pensó que Arioc se había quedado dormido, ahora que recordaba ayer el latino se fue temprano a la cama y no vio a Arioc regresar de correr, fue extraño porque después de hablar con el mientras empacaba sus cosas noto que se había comportado muy raro, así que preocupado el latino se retiró pero antes tuvo que vestirse, para ir al cuarto de su guarda espaldas para observar que seguía dormido.

Su sorpresa fue que parecía que tenía una pesadilla ya que sudaba en frio y su cuerpo se movía un poco más de lo usual, parecía balbucear cosas sin sentido y no podría entender, el mexicano trato de tocar su mejillas para poder despertarlo.

-Arioc...- México pronuncio su nombre para despertarlo pero fracaso, lo hizo una y otra vez esta vez sacudiéndolo un poco.- ¡Arioc!- Dijo más fuerte preocupándose.

-¡ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!- Arioc grito fuerte despertándose de golpe solo se vio que tocaba su cara y su cuerpo, mirando la habitación- Todo fue una pesadilla...

-¡Arioc!, ¿Qué demonios soñaste? Estabas tan agitado, y murmurabas incoherencias y después de que te llame gritaste...- Pregunto preocupado México observando a su guarda respirando agitado y muy ansioso.

\- No te preocupes... solo fue una pesadilla... ya sabes cuándo sueñas que algo te persigue y no puedes correr.-Invente algo rápidamente, es obvio que no le iba contar mi pesadilla.- Menciono despreocupado dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, aunque por dentro se sentía fatal por esa mierda de sueño.

-¿Seguro que fue una pesadilla?.- Pregunto México observando la entre pierna de su guarda dejando en claro que tenía una erección muy notable, provocando que el tri color se sonrojara de golpe al ver tremendo tamaño.- "¡Oh por dios definitivamente Arioc ya no es un niño!"- Se dijo mentalmente el latino aun sin creer que Arioc ya no era ese niño pequeño, al contrario ahora tenía a un joven adulto muy apuesto y por lo que notaba estaba cachondo.

-¡Lo siento por eso!.-Respondió el joven adulto tapando su miembro duro con una almohada, dejando ver que se había avergonzado.

\- ji ji ji Vamos Arioc vístete, te recuerdo que aún tenemos que ir con tu familia a comer- Dijo tratando de ignorar eso México mientras se levantaba y bajaba las escaleras para esperar a su guarda espaldas. De hecho ya tenía su maleta aparte de que ya estaba vestido, solo esperaba a Arioc en la sala ya con las maleta lista. Pero al ver que tardaba volvió a llamarlo. -¡¿Arioc ya estás listo?!.

-¡Voy en un segundo!.- Respondió Arioc y en unos minutos el bajo casi corriendo de las escaleras con sus maletas en mano, cuando estuvo enfrente del latino este asintió y estaba a punto de dar un paso afuera de la casa pero solo sintió como Arioc lo abrazaba por la espalda presionando su fornido cuerpo con el mexicano que prácticamente a pesar que ya su guarda no tenía esa erección, al imaginarlo realmente se sonrojo de nuevo. Aun recordaba cuando Arioc lo abrazaba de niño de esa forma, pero ahora era distinto porque primeramente le ganaba en estatura y fuerza, si Arioc deseaba podía doblegar a México.- ¡Ahhh!- México soltó un jadeo por el abrazo sorpresa.

-Perdón si lo hago pero solo quería hacerlo.- Dicho esto lo soltó dejando ver que Arioc realmente necesitaba del contacto de México para tranquilizarse, ya que por alguna razón había despertado muy inquieto, el latino solo asintió y también le dio un abrazo al guarda espalda.

-No te preocupes, pero ya vámonos o se no hará tarde.- Dijo el mexicano, Arioc asintió y tomo sus cosas para llamar un taxi he ir al aeropuerto. Para tomar su vuelo.

No fue tan largo el vuelo, los dos habían bajado al fin del vuelo llegando al aeropuerto de New York, donde ambos estaban platicando tranquilamente. Cuando de repente Mexica miro una figura tan conocido que hizo que se pagara su humor, pues no quería ver a Estados Unidos ya que siempre se burlaba de él aparte de que no quería tener sus típicas "peleas" aunque fueran amistosas y se tenían tanto cariño, pero a veces Estados Unidos puede ser costroso. En estos últimos años ambos habían cambiado por completo.- Tiene que ser una broma.- Dijo el latino fatigado.- Mejor me hubiera regresado.

Estados solo se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro, para poder estar frente a frente de Arioc y Mexico, este miro a Arioc y realmente se sorprendió al ver como su sobrino había crecido y lo fornido que estaba por el entrenamiento.- ¿Creo que creciste mas?, ¿no?- Dijo Arioc de forma cortes.

\- Do you think so? I see you more exercised. (¿Lo crees?, yo te veo más ejercitado).- Contesto Usa mirando al hijo de Aglaya que sonreía con soberbia al escuchar ese cumplido.

México susurro unas que otras cosas a su guarda dejando en claro su molestia porque tuvo el descaro de ocultarle las cosas y peor tantito no podía despedirlo, porque quería tanto Arioc aparte hacia tan bien el trabajo que México solo asintió derrotado que su guarda espaldas le ganara por esta vez. Pero admitía algo es que también se alegraba de ver a Estados Unidos ya que hace años que no se veían físicamente, si se habían mensajeado y tenido video llamadas no fue tan frecuente pero lo hacía y ver a su a esa persona que amo, pero quiere y adora enfrente de él lo hizo sentir feliz por su rencuentro.

Pero aún más al escuchar la voz angelical de Angelia que al verla ahí mismo saludándolo con un aura tan armónica que hacía que cualquier persona que pasara por lado se contagiara de su felicidad.

-Bueno eso no me la esperaba je je, entonces vamos.- Dijo México al ver que Angelia los esperaba en la camioneta con sus guarda espaldas, solo se alejó de Estados Unidos para caminar hacia ella. Mientras Arioc se adelantaba tomando el equipaje de México y el de el para llevárselo a la camioneta con ayuda de los otros guarda espaldas.

Estados Unidos miro como mexica se alejaba cada vez más de él, este sintió una pulsación en su pecho. Por algún motivo el había recordado su error, no importaba si México lo perdono el norte americano aun no podía perdonarse por hacerle eso, y verlo ahí enfrente de él físicamente después de años lo hacia sentir tan extraño quería pararlo y abrazarlo pero no podía hacer nada más. El amor que tenía por el románticamente ya se había ido, solo quedaba la culpa y el querer.- Gringo, ven vamos no te quedes atrás.- Pronuncio el Mexicano deteniendo su paso para estirar su mano para que Estados Unidos lo tomara, dedicándole una sonrisa pues esta vez México no volvería a cometer el mismo error de hace tantos años, esta vez no dejaría solo a Estados Unidos como paso en esa fiesta, si no que ahora aprovecharía para divertirse con él.

EE.UU al ver como México estiraba su mano hacia él, este también correspondió a su sonrisa para entrelazar sus dedos con los de mexica y a si ambos agarrados de la mano caminaron juntos hacia la camioneta, donde Angelia los esperaba con un Arioc celoso que tensaba su mandíbula ya que no quería que México hiciera con eso con nadie. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo Usa le gano algo a su sobrino maldoso, pero aun así no quitaba el hecho que disfrutaba el contacto con mexica, ambos se subieron a la camioneta donde cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> //Muy buenas querido lector espero que te haya gustado este fanfiction que puse mucho amor al acerlo. Como en todas mis obras me gustaria que me ayudaran en darme una crítica constructiva para seguir mejorando mi arte literario.
> 
> Datos curiosos: Este fanfiction es con el que iba a participar en el concurso de usamex, la artista Danny y otros maravillosos artistas organizaron, pero desgraciadamente por falta de tiempo ya no pude publicar el fanfic por lo tanto me perdi por completo ese concurso.
> 
> Ya la habia avanzado mucho a si que no queria desecharlo, por lo tanto tome la desicion aun asi publicarlo pero sin participar para que mis lectores y las personas que les gusten de este ship disfruten de este fanfiction y pasen un buen rato. (Aun que me hubiera gusta particpar T.T).
> 
> Otra dato curioso, los fans de Danny se que se dieron cuenta pero como sabran los que han leido mi otro fanfic esta vez con el protagonismo de Arioc trato de vazarme lo mas canonicamente en los personajes de esta increible artista, al igula qu ela historia pero viendo como se iba desarrollando tuve que cambiar ciertas cosas para darle mas intensidad al fanfic, ejemplo en la fiesta canonicamente fue en moscu, yo lo cambie a New York para que sea mas conveniente para la trama ya que recordemos que ahi vive ONU con sus hijas y nieto (Arioc chikito). En verdad espero que les haya gustado este fanfic.
> 
> Sin mas que decir que tengan un hermoso dia. ;)
> 
> ATT.Kiara.S


End file.
